The Lady, The Prince And The King
by Princess1986
Summary: Evil takes a new form in the World of Narnia and with Aslan no where to be found, Narnia is at the mercy of the Enchantress. The High King and his family along with the help of their friends,must stand together and unite the nations before it is too late.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The days and months past for Claire since she left Narnia. Now she was eighteen and so was Peter…Peter.

She had never heard from them again. Maybe it was because they not where she was, or it was because they grew apart over the two years of absence. She wished she could write to them but she couldn't. She had been busy mentoring the young Prince Corin. It was King Lune himself that requested the young prince to be taught in the Narnian ways day and night. Once Aslan found news of his request, he mentioned it to Claire who gladly accepted. The last time she had seen Peter was at the Coronation. How had he changed, was he married, courting someone? She never knew, but she did know that she had told him she loved him and if he found someone, he was to court them and not wait for her… He of course took the news sadly, but agreed…


	2. Escape in the Night

Esc%pe i$ The #ight

In the dead of night, a dark rider approached the castle of Anvard bringing news that would start the war of Archenland and Calormen…

The messenger dismounted his horse and walked up to the gates to be stopped by a guard.

"What business do you have here in Anvard?" the guard asked drawing out his sword. The messenger only laughed,

"Why you fool, this letter is to your king, and if you want to see the heir gain the throne, I suggest you take this to him." The messenger said throwing a letter onto the soil before mounting his horse and riding into the night… The guard picked the letter up with caution before reading it.

"Oh, my!" he said in fright before running to the Keep…

King Lune sat on his throne as he talked to one of his advisors. "How is Corin doing with his studies?" the king asked to the advisor wearing a midnight blue cloak. The advisor nodded,

"Very well your majesty. He has managed to learn some history on the Narnian's." The king laughed and clapped his hands.

"Excellent! Well done indeed!" the advisor nodded before speaking,

"He is having trouble staying focused, I know he is the only heir to the throne, but do forgive me for saying that he acts as though he'd rather not." The king nodded in understanding before whispering to the figure,

"Corin is now the only heir I have, so he is of much importance to Archenland. After the incident with Cor, I cannot risk my boy's life."

"I understand your majesty." Just then, the doors to the hall slammed open and in came the guard running with a letter and some servants.

"Your majesty! Your majesty, Calormen has sent word that if you do not forfeit the throne tonight they will kidnap Corin as they did your oldest son!" King Lune and the advisor stood up immediately,

"How long ago was this?" the advisor asked stepping down to the guard. The guard only responded,

"Twenty minutes ago." The guard stated. The advisor quickly turned to King Lune,

"Do not forfeit the throne! I will take Corin to safety!" the advisor said before beginning to leave. King Lune rushed down and grabbed the advisor,

"Where will you take him?" he asked worriedly, the advisor only shook its head.

"I dare not say, but he will be in good care." Another guard rushed in,

"They're here! They ran down the halls! What are they looking for? My men are trying to hold them off but we can't for long!"

"Corin!" the advisor said in panic and took off down one of the halls.

"The Tisroc said for us to get the boy, he has to be in one of these rooms." A screechy voice said as the advisor hid behind a pillar. The three men continued before one saw the cloak coming from the pillar.

"You come out of there and we might not kill you." The chubby soldier warned. The advisor let out a sigh and walked out from behind the pillar. The soldiers smiled to each other,

"Well what do we have here boys? A girl." The skinny soldier said with a smile

-"Not just any girl, a girl alone." The chubby one added nudging the taller one. The taller one looked at the girl before asking,

"What's your name girl?" the two others looked to her. The girl looked down,

"It's…" but she then saw a torch on her right and in-reach. "It's…none of your business!" she yelled grabbing the torch and throwing it at the three causing them to howl in pain. She quickly ran down the hall and into the Prince's room.

Prince Corin was sound asleep and took little notice of the commotion outside…

A hand grabbed his tunic and lifted him up causing him to yell in fright. The girl placed her hand on his mouth silencing him. The boy saw the girl and relaxed.

"Oh, Claire, it's just you." He said before laying back down, but was stopped,

"Corin! Not now! Come with me quickly and grab your sword!" she said pulling him out of bed.

"What's the ru-" Claire only shook her head,

"No Time!" Corin grabbed his belongings in confusion,

"Ready?! Come on!" she said taking his arm and running out of the room.

"There she is! And there's the Prince!" the chubby soldier yelled. Corin looked confused but Claire gave a shriek,

"Run!" and so they did, she led him down some stairs and into the servants passage.

"Where are we going?" but no response came for they ran into two other Calormen soldiers.

"Corin, Run to the stables! If I'm not there in two minutes make for the woods and keep going till the animals talk!" she said before grabbing another torch and throwing it at the two soldiers. Corin nodded and ran down another passage way…

Claire struggled to keep the odds against her. She had little material to work with and the soldiers weren't that dumb like those before… One of the soldiers pinned her into a pillar,

"Damn it!" she hissed under her breath…

Corin ran into the stables and readied his horse. He jumped on and took the reins.

"Where is she?!" he asked aloud but no response came, but the galloping of a horse.

"Come on!" Claire shouted passing him by. Corin yanked his reins and took off beside her… The stable doors blasted open and he and Claire rode off into the night…

"There they are!" a soldier shouted. Claire only laughed, and for some odd reason she enjoyed the look on the Calormen faces. She waved at them smiling,

"Bye!" Corin only gave a laugh as they rode on. From above in a window, King Lune saw his son and Claire make for the woods. This brought much joy, but they were being followed by five Calormen soldiers, this caused his fears to come alive…

"Claire, behind us!" Corin shouted looking behind him. She looked startled and looked over her shoulder,

"What?! They don't give up do they?!" she said before kicking her horse into a faster pace, "Keep up Corin or you die!" she said causing the Prince to ride past her. She gave a smile before concentrating on the yells behind her. She and Corin's horse jumped over a fallen tree.

"Over there! The prince, get the prince!" a man yelled. Corin rode faster as did Claire. The tree's blocked their view of sight, making it difficult to see where the riders where at and what was in front of them….

"Corin we need- Look out!" she screamed dodging an arrow as it whizzed past her head. "Cor, do what I taught you on riding faster!" she commanded. Corin only nodded and bent over so where his head was at the horse's mane. The arrows continued to whiz past them but failed to hit their marks.

"I guess the trees do have some advantage!" Corin joked; Claire only rolled her eyes smiling… They rode hard for some twenty minutes, before the arrows stopped. Taking no chances they continued their ride before coming to a river.

"We need to cross, Corin!" Claire explained, Corin only shrugged his shoulders,

"Obvious, and what am I suppose to do?!" Claire only bit her tongue as the Calormen soldiers yells' could be heard in the distance,

"You wanted adventure, now here is one! Cross!" she said slapping his horse to gallop into the water. The yells got nearer but Corin was nowhere near done crossing. She scoffed, before motioning her horse into the water… She reached Corin in no time at all, and gestured him to move over.

"What?!" he cried out, but all she did was move herself onto his horse. She took her horses reins and turned them instructing the horse to head back to the shore…

"Why did you do that?" Corin asked as Claire took the reins and led them out of the water.

"Because, I'm fooling them. I going to make it seem we got caught in the water and drowned. Or at least by us some time!" she said as they galloped into the dark forest…

"Where's the boy?" a soldier asked as Claire's horse galloped past them. The captain only gave a yell,

"The Tisroc won't be pleased with this at all!" another soldier said. Fear now began to overcome them, save the General.

"No," he said calming them down, "No, we can use this as a bluff for the old King. I want men patrolling this river day and night, and kill all who come near it. If the boy is dead that is good, he was going to be anyways, but if he's on the other side of the bank, well let him be, BUT don't let him get back over here!" the general said before galloping away…

Corin and Claire rode on into the night, enjoying the silence and peace. The trees began to spread and thin out as they galloped onto a grassy plain.

"Did we lose them?" Corin asked every ten seconds. Claire only got frustrated, "Yes, Corin. I believe we did."

The two rode together in silence, enjoying each other's company, (Well, when Corin wasn't speaking). After the sun began to rise, Corin found it safe to speak.

"So where are we?" he asked looking all around at this new land. Claire only smiled,

"Narnia," she breathed with happiness and hope…


	3. The Four Monarchs and One more

**A/N: Corin's age is 16, I'm tweaking the age, for this story will combine with "The Horse and His Boy"**

**

* * *

**

Claire and Corin rode on until finally reaching the castle of Cair Paravel…

"That's Cair Paravel? Doesn't look any bigger than the one back home." Corin said causing Claire to shake her head,

"Corin, when we talk to the Kings and Queens, don't say a word!" she warned, "Especially to High King Peter, my arrival will be a shock to them all." She said before motioning her horse to trot towards the Castle.

The Guards at the Castle walked out from the main gate to greet the visitors. A Centaur took the reins of their horse, and led them to the courtyard.

"Now, what business do you have?" The centaur asked, Corin opened his mouth but Claire kicked him.

"Ow! What the bloody he-" but stopped when she looked at him with piercing eyes. She smiled and turned to face the Centaur.

"Please inform their Majesties that Claire of Narnia brings urgent news and seeks their council as soon as possible." She said startling the centaur.

"Claire? The last Empress?" he said babbling, Claire only smiled and nodded,

"But it's no longer Empress, just Lady." She said correcting him. Corin watched in confusion,

"Wow, what did you do wrong to get demoted to such a low title?" Claire only smirked,

"Ha ha, at least I'm not a sixteen year old boy who has a baby-sitter." She retorted. This time Corin stayed silent. "Exactly." Claire said turning back to the Centaur. "Is there a place that we may stay for the night until we have audience with the Kings and Queens?"

The centaur shook his head, "I'm afraid not, all the inns or full due to the upcoming festival. Claire pondered,

'_What festival was there…oh spring?'_

"You mean to say the Spring Festival?" she said gaining a nod. "But not to worry, I will have their Majesties come and see you now." He said before trotting off.

Corin yawned, "He seemed nice." He said before sitting on a bench. Claire looked at him and smiled,

"They're all nice." She said correcting him. She then walked around the stone courtyard taking in the change of two years. "I remember there used to be a apple tree here, and over there was fountain." She said pointing to every spot in the courtyard. Corin took no notice but watched the leaves flow by. She walked over to him and sat next to him,

"You really don't want to be king, do you?" she said looking at him. He nodded and shrugged,

"It's all right, I mean it must be boring, no fun or adventures." He said standing up to stretch. Claire nodded understandingly,

"You know Corin, it's not all that bad, but if you don't want to be King, I won't tutor you no more. I'll just watch over you, but don't tell your father!" she said warningly. He only smiled and nodded,

"Trust me we have a deal." He said taking her hand and shaking it. Just then, the castle doors blasted open and out came the four monarchs. It looked as though they were all in a race with Lucy in first. Just as Claire stood up she was tackled by Lucy who made her fall back onto the bench. Lucy was laughing and hugging her tightly.

"Its sooo good to see you, Claire!" she squealed with delight. Claire only laughed and brushed some hair from her face, "It's good to see you too, Lucy!" Claire said squealing also with delight. Claire stood up to take a better look at her and gave another squeal,

"You've grown! You're not that little girl I last saw!" she said hugging her. Lucy backed away only to be rammed again by Susan.

"I've missed you! Where have you been? What took you so long?" Susan said hurriedly, waiting for answers. Claire only gave her another hug,

"Calm down, Susan! I'll answer everything!" she said gaining a laugh from the two girls.

"She won't calm down unless you answer you know." said another voice, but this time a male.

"Edmund!" Claire cried out running to him. He only let her embrace him. "It's so good to see you again! You look more mature!" she said jokingly, he only laughed and retorted, "Yes I have, but I'm not the one who looks so old!" Claire grinned and shook her head, "Tell me Ed, are you and Mr. Wine still good friends?" He only gaped at her…

"So _you_ told Peter that! I was wondering who came up with something like that?" he said surprised. She only laughed before Peter came and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again." He whispered in her ear. She only smiled and looked at him,

"Well, someone looks like a High-King now." She said holding his hands.

"Peter dear!" a feminine voice called out, Claire quickly dropped his hands. Out from the castle came a blonde headed female wearing a blue royal dress. "Peter, sweetheart, why didn't you tell me you were expecting guest." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. He gave a small smile, and looked to Claire.

"Claire, this is Princess Angeline. We're-well –are seeing- talking-."

"Courting." Angeline said finishing his sentence. He looked to Angeline and then to Claire. He had expected her to show some sign of discomfort, yet to his surprise she didn't or that's what he thought.

"Oh, Congratulations!" she said shaking Angeline's hands. "Peter's a very lucky man." She said smiling at the two 'Couple'.

From the back, Edmund and Susan both dropped her mouths in shock While Lucy only steamed…

"I think it's sweet that you helped my Peter become High King." She said rubbing her 'High-Kings' back.

Claire only gave an unsure smile. "Uh, Thanks." She said, but came out more like a question. Angeline gave a nod before giving Peter a kiss on the lips. Claire quickly turned away to fetch Corin.

"Peter, this is Prince Corin. King Lune's son." She said introducing the prince. Peter smiled and shook the boy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, how is the King?" Corin looked to Claire who only gave a nod. Looking back he answered,

"Good, except the Calormen people are trying to take him off the throne, and tried kidnapping me, that's why Claire and I escaped from five riders in the dead of night, got shot at, but I suppose everything's good...Oops," Claire clapped her hand to her face and groaned in frustration. When she removed her hand, everyone was looking at her in confusion and shock. She gave a faint smile. She saw Corin who gave a small apologetic smile. She shook her head,

"I can explain everything, but I think it would be best if we had breakfast." She said bringing them back to reality.

"Of course, we haven't had breakfast yet either, we can talk there." Peter said giving her a nod and wink of understanding before escorting Lady Angeline to the castle. Edmund shook his head and followed as did Susan. Lucy on the other hand walked with Claire. When Claire past Corin she slapped him in the back of the head. "Idiot!" she hissed before talking with Lucy. Corin clutched his head and followed…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all had a good New Year. Sorry this chapter's a little short, but the next one will be longer. And no this isn't one of those stories where it's just drama, we still have the conflict with Archenland and Calormen, plus the joining of 'The Horse and His boy.' Since this is the last story of Narnia's Golden age. Oh hope you like Princess Angeline, she will be in a lot of Chapters! lol she's just a little 'bump' in th road, maybe. lol**


	4. Anger and Hate for A reason

* * *

"…Everything Corin said was true. We had to leave Anvard and Archenland itself." Claire said after taking a sip of Apple Cider. Peter nodded before looking to Edmund.

"Is this going to cause conflict between the two and possibly surrounding countries?" Edmund asked putting his fork down. Claire only gave the question some thought, "It would be safe to say 'no' but we can't be too sure." Peter nodded again, "We can discuss this matter later, but first tell us of your stay." Peter said from across the table. Claire who sat on the other end of the table only nodded.

"Well, after the coronation, Aslan sent me to tutor Corin. I spent most my time watching him since he was fourteen. He has grown into a remarkable prince, but needs to learn to stay quiet in certain sections." She said throwing the last part at him. He only held his arms up, "I said I was sorry." Claire only shook her head and continued, "…That's basically it, other than the raid." She said poking at her eggs. Lucy studied the two, Peter and Claire.

"Well Peter, you should show Claire around Narnia. A lot has changed since she was gone." Lucy suggested causing Angeline to squeal, "That's a wonderful idea, Lucy. I haven't seen all of Narnia so I should tag along as well!" Lucy only gave a 'smile' before turning away and rolling her eyes. Claire caught the last part and looked puzzled. Peter kept his eyes on Claire as Angeline spoke "…Oh Sweetheart, that would be lovely, and my brother will be in-."

"Brother?" Peter said turning his attention to Angeline. She only smiled and gave a soft laugh, "Of course! I told you weeks ago! Oh think of it, we can show him around too!" she said squealing with delight. Claire looked away mouthing "Wow." Edmund saw this and burst out laughing, causing Angeline to stop her 'flirtation'.

"What is it, Edmund?" she asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. Edmund only stopped laughing and said 'Nothing' in a dull tone. Peter catching onto the death glares the two were sending to each other stopped them.

"Okay, um, Claire has any guy asked to court you since your absence." She only shook her head placing her goblet down,

"Um, not really, I've been busy with Corin- Corin?" she asked looking back at his empty seat. "Not again!" she said standing up. The other monarchs rose with her.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked placing her hand on her friends shoulder, Claire only shook her head,

"He always does this!" Claire responded grabbing her things, Peter only laughed,

"Don't worry, I'll have Orieus and the guards watch him." He said waling up to her, taking her stuff and placing it back on to the table. She looked up and smiled. She gave in and sat back down in her seat.

"So Claire, are you currently being courted by anyone?" Angeline spoke with curiosity. Peter looked to Claire, Edmund, who sat next to him, felt his brother tense by the question. Claire shook her head,

"No, sorry." She said looking to Susan, but Susan was gone. Peter relaxed as Claire gave a soft laugh,

'_She left me!'_

-"Oh, that's splendid!" Angeline kept talking, "You know, you and my brother would make a perfect match!" Peter once again tensed back up again. Edmund just leaned back in his chair and watched the show with every bit of amusement. Lucy shook her head and piped into the conversation,

"No they won't. We've met your brother and he and Claire are nothing alike." Angeline only stared at her,

"Well that's because you never gave him a chance, and next time show some respect, please." She said turning in Claire's direction leaving Lucy to pout. Claire was shocked by the remark, but let it be…

"So, I won't take no for an answer, I am going to set you two up on a private date! Oh, he'll love that!" she said clapping her hands with a smile. Peter eyes went wide with shock,

"I-um-she should-I mean she should rest. She came a long way." Peter said fumbling over his words. Angeline only nodded,

"Well, yes, but my brother is coming a long way as well, all I'm saying is they can walk the beach. It's not that far dear." She then turned to Claire, "So is it a yes?" Claire bit her lip, she looked to Edmund who only looked away, she then turned to Lucy who was mouthing "don't do it, Please!" her heart sank, she turned to Peter who was watching her every move, he of all seemed uncomfortable of the question. She looked back to Angeline.

"I-um, I need to watch Corin-."

"Peter said he would take care of that." Angeline threw in, "Are you doing anything this evening?"

"No." Claire answered without thinking _'damn!' _The trap was closed…

"Well, you and my brother can spend time together this evening and afternoon!" she said giving Peter a kiss on the cheek before walking out… Peter's eyes were wide with fright…

Claire looked up from the table to see the three monarchs staring at her. "I'm sorry, she caught me off guard." She said apologizing more to Lucy. She only gave a smile of understanding before bidding them farewell. She stood as did Peter and Edmund. Peter still continued to stare at her.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Edmund said before leaving to the practice field…

Claire looked at Peter who only walked towards her, his eyes mixed with emotions. Claire was frightened by his expression, he rarely was confused.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked backing away from him a little. He realized he was frightening her and stopped.

"I-um, I don't know, really." He said running his hand through his hair. Claire studied him before speaking,

"You seemed to show…discomfort." She said gaining a nod. He shrugged his shoulders,

"I just never thought you'd come back." He said gaining a laugh from her,

"I told you I'd come back, I just didn't know when." She said smiling; he smiled back enjoying her comfort.

"I just wish I knew when you were, or you had come sooner." He said walking towards her again, she only laughed,

"Why?" he reached her and held her hands, "So I could have done this." He released her hands and cupped her face before he placed his lips on hers; he deepened it and pushed her to the wall. Remembering the scenario, she quickly pulled away.

"No! I'm sorry Pete, but you're courting Princess Angeline, and I will not be made the villain here." She said backing away from him,

"No, I should be sorry… I don't not what came over me, truly." He said looking at her, this time with honesty. She only gave a smile, "I believe you." He looked amazed,

"So you're not mad that I'm courting her?" he asked sitting in Lucy's chair. She only shook her head and smiled,

"No, I mean I told you to move on and court whoever made you happy, and I'm glad you did." She said placing her hand on his. "She's very luck Pete, and I have no regrets. As long as you're happy…so am I." she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out…

BBB

The afternoon came by quickly for Peter and Claire. Peter spent his time with Angeline since it was her idea to take a tour of Narnia and then a picnic. Off on the other part of Cair Paravel, Lucy and Claire talked…

"The nerve of that, Witch! I swear if she was a real Witch, she'd be worse than Jadis!" Lucy screamed tossing her pillow onto the floor. Claire just sat with amusement,

"Lucy, I've never seen you like this. She seemed really nice-"

"Nice?! Nice! She is _not _nice, Claire! Peter's only courting her because of Narnian Law!" Claire quickly looked up,

"What?" she said with shock, Lucy looked at her,

"Narnian Law? You didn't know?" Claire only remained silent; Lucy calmed down and sat with her on the bed,

"Oh, Claire, it's awful, they made him start courting women after the coronation. He postponed a year waiting for your return, but-"

"I never returned." Claire said as if hypnotized. Lucy nodded her head sadly. Claire's face sadden,

"How could Aslan let this happen?" she asked to Lucy, Lucy only spoke softly,

"We never saw him again after the Coronation." Claire looked to her and placed her head on her shoulders,

"Ugh, Poor Pete, he's courting without love."

"He's trying to show love, but she is just evil Claire, you should see what she tells me and Edmund."

Claire didn't even want to know, that would make matters worse,

"And Susan couldn't do anything?" Claire asked lifting her head, Lucy only shook her head sadly,

"No, they said by Peter's twenty-first birthday, he had to propose, wed, or have an heir on the way or already an heir." Claire covered her mouth in shock,

"That's too soon!" she said gaining a shrug from Lucy, "That's what the Narnian council said. Oh, he was devastated when we started interviewing girls. He never ate, slept…he would just stand on the balcony in the throne room watching the sunset and stars." Lucy said almost crying. Claire felt very depressed, she moved her stray hair out of her eyes, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked jumping off the bed. Claire only gave a smile,

"To find Ed, he knows how to have fun..." she said taking the young queen by the hand and leading her out…

BBB

"Peter? Peter!" Angeline yelled waving her hand in front of his face. He quickly looked away and gave Angeline his attention,

"Yes, d-dear." He said trying to show some of his love. She only frowned,

"I swear, ever since that girl came along you've been acting completely weird. Now as I was saying…" Peter turned his head for a second to see Edmund splashing Claire and Lucy with seawater as they screamed with delight. They both turned around and tackled him into the water. His insides burned for some reason… "Peter! There you go again!" Peter turned back and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I really am trying to pay attention." He said with his boyish smile of affection which he only used on Claire. That was a mistake of his using it on Angeline. She squealed with delight and pounced on him, causing him to land on his back. She started giving him kisses as she pressed her lips against his. He didn't respond to the kisses but only used his eyes to stare in Claire's direction. Throughout the kissing invasion he stared at her, enjoying her appearance…She was back, they could leave off where they left…but no, he was having to court and couldn't go against Narnian law, and if he _'dumped'_ Princess Angeline, this could cause war, and Narnia didn't need it right now, especially when neighboring countries where on the brink of war… he gave a sorrowful sigh and closed his eyes, waiting for the torment to end…

Thankfully the silver trumpets sounded…He opened his eyes but remembered why they sounded and shock came to him again…Angeline's brother Reynald was here…and he could only hope Claire wouldn't fall in love with him…

BBB

"What was that?" Claire asked as she stopped splashing Edmund and Lucy. Lucy only fell into the water,

"It's Angeline's brother, Reynald." Claire gave an 'oh' before the three took off to the main courtyard. They arrived still wet, but better than late. Susan was standing next to Corin as they entered.

"Why are you wet?" Corin asked but Claire shook her head, "Why did _you_ leave?" she retorted crossing her arms. He only gave a nod of defeat. She smiled and turned to Susan,

"Why did you leave me? Angeline set me up on a date with Reynald!" she hissed, Susan only laughed,

"Well, good luck with that. She did the same to me and it didn't turn out to well." Claire only looked curious.

"What happened," Susan and Lucy looked to each other with a frown before bursting out into roar of laughter. "Let's just say, Peter ended closing the deal. Peter never took a liking to men courting me."

"And yet you have to go through the suffering of his and my mistake," Claire added gaining a silent nod. Before the two could say more, a chestnut horse galloped into the gates bearing a rider in silver and blue. The man had blonde hair and resembled some of Angeline.

"Oh my," Claire whispered gripping Susan hand harder. Peter ran in as did Angeline.

"Oh, Reynald! You here!" she said hugging her brother. He gave laugh and twirled her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before being allowed to breath,

"Reynald, surely you remember everybody, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy." Reynald gave an uneasy smile,

"Hello." He said unsure whether to start running. Peter only gave a nod, but his eyes show anger. Susan only smiled and clenched her fists as Lucy crossed her arms and frowned. Edmund being Edmund just waited for him to make a wrong move. After no response came, Angeline moved him to Claire.

"Reynald, this is Lady Claire. She's a friend of Peter and the others." He gave a truthful smile this time knowing she was new and didn't want to attack him.

He took her hand from Susan, who only growled in a low tone, and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure and honor to meet you." He said smiling. From afar, Peter placed his hands on the handle of Rhindon. Edmund mimicked the same movement.

Claire gave a blush and smiled, "Likewise. You have a wonderful sister." Claire said in a soft gentle tone gaining a cough from Lucy. The three turned in her direction before regaining themselves.

"Oh, _I_ knew you would have a lot in common!" Angeline squealed with delight, but also throwing it at Lucy. Susan only stepped forward and glared. Edmund quickly stepped forward too.

Reynald was still holding Claire's hand, and nobody except Peter realized it. Claire and Reynald were only passing glances at each other during Angeline's talk. Peter moved closer to Claire, his eyes never leaving her. Edmund saw this and spoke, "Um, Claire, didn't you need to speak to Peter about Corin?"

"About me?!" Corin spoke with surprise. Claire looked confused,

"hmm, What?" she asked breaking contact with Reynald. Edmund motioned to Peter. She followed his gaze and looked straight at Peter who was looking back.

"Oh!" she said taking the hint. Peter took her arm and led out of the courtyard. The six watched as the two leave.

"I'll go get his room ready." Lucy mumbled as she slouched back into the castle. This left Edmund, Reynald, Susan, and Angeline standing in the courtyard. Reynald scooted closer to Angeline,

"Ugh, hi." He said to Edmund who only glared back at him.

BBB

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Claire asked enjoying the afternoon breeze as Peter protectively placed his arm around her waist.

"Reynald." He said no more and no less. Claire looked puzzled, "What about him, Pete?" Peter gave a sigh,

"You like him don't you?" Claire gave a laugh,

"No! No! I'm being friendly!" she said laughing harder.

"Just…be careful with him. He's been known to do something's in the past…to women." Claire shook her head,

"Not Reynald, it's not like him." She said as if she spent a life time with him.

"You don't even know him." Peter said getting frustrated. Claire gave a nod, "Yes, true, but his Character shows he is kind and so does his appearance." Peter shook his head,

"Looks can be deceiving." He said in a bitter tone. She only looked at him appalled.

"Well your one to talk! And what's got your tunic in a twist?" she said angrily. "Nothing! It's just I don't want you getting hurt, he's not a nice person, Claire."

"It's not right to judge, Peter." She said calmly. He gave her that one, "Yes, but what he did to Susan-"

"And what did he do to Susan?" she asked angrily. Peter only stopped walking,

"He tried to have a family with her!" he said almost shouting, Claire gave laugh,

"And that's bad. It's bad to want to have a family?!?" she said in surprise. Peter took her arms tightly.

"She is still young!" he said trying to get it through to her. She only shook her head,

"Really Peter, you need to understand, Susan and Lucy are growing into women, you can't forever treat them like a kid."

"I'm doing this because I believe they can't raise family just yet!" he said shouting,

"What?! That's what you think! I guess you think I can't raise a family either!" She shouted higher, testing him…

"Yes- I mean no!" he said getting confused, she only gave a laugh,

"Yea, See!" she said poking him, "But I bet if we had a family together it would be fine!" she said once more.

"Yes! Because I know I could protect you and care for you, and I could be a father!" he said shaking her…

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem with you and Angeline then." She said coldly before walking back up the hill to the courtyard leaving him dumbstruck… Once he realized what she meant, and knew she was hurt and worse by him, he yelled, picked up a stone and threw it across the plains.

"…yes! For the last time Yes!" Edmund said in frustration, Claire walked back into the courtyard. The other's looked up. Susan had left and so did Corin… It was just Edmund slouching on the bench shaking his head…

"Are you all right dear? You look awful?" Angeline said taking her hands, "I'm fine, thank you for asking." Claire said softly. Reynald sat next to her,

"Are you sure." He said rubbing her back, she only nodded. Peter walked back in as well, but only to see that monster touching _her_. He bit his tongue in anger, and stormed inside the castle. Edmund saw the sudden mood change and ran after him…

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk." Angeline said with a smile before she too went into the castle….

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed!! Now we have Prince Reynald in the picture, and why is he so 'bad' in Peter's point of view???lol love to hear ideas, thoughts, opinions and reviews on the chapters and story!!! ~Thanks ~ P.S: Posted Profile with Characters and their portrayals on so you can see the character I though each one looked liked. Except Lune, have any ideas let me know, and I'll be happy to give you credit for it!!!**


	5. Many Complications In One Day

Many Complications In A Day

Reynald only looked at Claire. Claire gave a snuffle before looking up into his face.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to rain on your day. It's just…I'm upset; you see Peter believes you're a bad person, but I don't see the proof in his statement. So, we ended up into an argument the first since a long time." Reynald only listened and nodded before speaking,

"Yes, well, King Peter is a noble man, but can hold a grudge for far too long." He said sarcastically causing Claire to give a small laugh. She nodded smiling some,

"Yes, he can…That's what Im worried about, if I don't apologize, I'm afraid it would ruin our friendship." She said biting her lips, "What should I do?" she asked turning to _him_ for answers. He gave a friendly smile,

"Forgive and forget, and then we shall take a ride to the forest to get to know one another better or my sister will have a cow." He said jokingly helping her off the bench. She laughed and nodded,

"I'll meet you in the stables, I just need to find Peter." She said turning around and running into the castle. Prince Reynald smiled to himself and turned in the direction of the stables….

BBB

"Well, Pete, you really blew it this time." Edmund said sitting on one of the chairs in Peter's study. Peter on the other hand was pacing to and from in deep thought…

"Yes, don't remind me, Ed!" Peter growled, but Edmund took no notice of the warning, so continued…

"Well Peter, you're going to have to apologize-" Peter stopped and looked at him,

"For wanting to protect her?! I don't think so!" he said resuming his pacing. Edmund only smiled,

"No, for being jealous." He said flat out. Peter stopped again and puffed his cheeks out,

"I am not jealous!" he said walking to his brother. Edmund only kept smiling,

"Of course not. Have you been angered at the fact that she may actually end up being courted by Reynald?" Peter only pondered the question before nodding,

"Yes, Bu-"

"Jealous." Edmund said again but this time standing up and taking his leave, "Apologize!" Edmund shouted down the hall. Peter only though of the suggestion before giving a small smile at his brothers' maturity. He shut the door and resumed his pacing…

BBB

Claire walked down the halls looking for Peter. "What do I tell him? Peter, I'm sorry I didn't- no that won't work, ugh, what should I say?" options buzzed in her head leaving her unable to think proper…

"I- no that isn't it- Peter, I- Oh! I'm sorry!" she said startled as she walked into someone. That someone turned out to be Edmund. Realizing who it was she smiled, "Edmund, I'm sorry I didn't see, well more like pay attention to where I was going." He only laughed, "Since when did you ever pay attention?" he said regaining himself. She gave him a playful look of anguish. "Um, can you help me? I'm looking for Peter. You see I want to apologize for earlier today, and-"

"His Study." Was all he said before quickly walking down the hall and turning a corner. She was puzzled but took the advice…

"Ugh! Okay, let's see… Claire, I'm sorry for acting the way- No, she'll think I got this from someone. Umm, I didn't mean to hurt you, okay that works, I-um- Oh, why does it have to be complicated!" he said pulling his hair. He couldn't figure out how something so simple could be so hard and-

"Peter?" A voice called from the other side of the door along with a knock. "Peter, it's Claire, may I come in?" his gaze shot straight to the door at the mention of 'Claire's' name… he quickly tried to tidy his hair and straighten his clothes, hiding the fact that he was on a rampage at the moment.

"Peter?" she asked, hoping she wouldn't leave he called back, "Um, Yes! I'll get it!" he cried out running to the door. He quickly opened it to see her smiling at him, but her smile softened,

"Are you all right?" she asked. He went shocked by the question, "Um, yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he said gesturing for her to come in. She walked in before looking at him.

"Well, the back of your hair looks like you were either tugging on it or your cowlick has gotten worse." She said jokingly, he shook his head and smiled, "No, my cowlicks still under control. Did you need something?" he liked the fact she was calm and still not upset or angry with him. She fumbled with her dress before looking up,

"I'm sorry, truly." She said making him feel bad, "I didn't mean to say what I said about you and Angeline, and I have no business to intrude what you and her-"

"Please Stop." He said taking her hands, "I'm sorry also, and what you said was right, if I thought I could raise a family then I shouldn't have a problem with it, but now I know I can't… I didn't mean to hurt you, I just want to prot-"

"Protect me?" she said finishing his sentence. He gave a silent nod, his cheeks still pinkish red from his anger, "Peter, I will be fine…trust me, and I just want to be friends with Reynald, and nothing more…" she said giving a soft warm smile. He felt the heat come back to his cheeks, he couldn't help it, after two years he longed for her…all that first year, he stood on the balcony in the throne room, waiting for her to appear, but no… he leaned in half way before realizing she was leaning in as well. That very moment their lips made contact. She lifted her arms around his neck. Bringing him closer… he gave a shiver and growl of delight. She chuckled softly into his neck, enjoying the vibration coming out from it…

He smiled at the sensation and pinned her into the bookshelf. Just as his hands slid down her hips, a roar rang through the castle startling them… Claire who realized the roar was Aslans felt dread come to her…

It was to stop them from making a mistake…

She bit her trembling lip with sorrow. "Um, Pete, I'm going with Reynald for a ride through the forest, we should be back before dinner…" she said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He nodded, before returning the kiss with a hug… She gave him a soft smile before walking out, shutting the door along the way..

She still felt the dread from Aslan. She was doing something behind Angeline's back, and Angeline never did anything wrong to deserve such shame or action…

_Let him go, Claire._

A Voice sung in her head, she gave a shaky breath before nodding. The door behind her opened, in fright she ran off to the stables.

"Claire?" Peter asked hurriedly coming out of his study, but no one was there, but an approaching Angeline who had a bright smile…

BBB

"Easy lad, you're a good horse aren't you?" Reynald said stroking the chestnut horse. Claire straightened herself out before approaching Reynald.

"So, how did it go?" he asked eagerly. She only nodded as she touched his horse.

"Good. We apologized." He gave a playful expression of shock. "Really?! Well, it seems King Peter has turned over a new page." Claire only gave a smile. The horse bobbed his head as if agreeing with Reynald.

"Your horse is very beautiful. What's its name?" she asked stroking the golden hair. Reynald gave a bow,

"Why thank you, his name is Peg." He said turning back to the horse. "Peg? Well, Peg it's an honor to meet such a fine horse." She said stroking his hair more. The horse neighed with delight.

"He understands!" Claire said laughing, Reynald gave a nod as he laughed, "Indeed, he is after all one the most intelligent horses in Terebinthia." Claire gazed at surprise,,

"Terebinthia?" she asked with delight and surprise, he only nodded,

"Of course, surely King Peter or Queen Susan told you, no?" Claire shook her head,

"No, I'm afraid they didn't." She said sadly but shook it off. "Well, should we head out Reynald?"

"Indeed we should, I'm guessing you told King Peter we would be back before dinner." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Indeed, he gets really worked when he's not around to protect someone." She said hopping onto one of the already prepared horses. "Well, lead the way." Claire said laughing at Reynald's mistake. He tried jumping onto the horse but only flipped over…

"Okay my Lady, let's play a race, the first to the great hill in the middle of the forest wins." He said challenging her.

"Oh, please, is that supposed to be a challenge? Peter and I always did challenges, so I should warn you I'm a fair rider." Reynald only snorted "Fair? Is that all? I was trained in the excellence academy of horseback riding back home by one of the greatest riders in the land." He said sitting up straight,

"Oh, and who might that be?" she said teasing him,

"You need not worry, I will go easy on you." He only replied causing her to almost fall off due to her laughter,

"All right, count us off to five!" she said. He only smirked before doing so…

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"Five!" Claire shouted before kicking her horse into a fast gallop. This caught Reynald off guard.

"That's cheating!" he shouted doing the same movement. Claire was already half way to the forest. He only grinned, "Okay Peg, show her what you got!" he said tapping the horse on the side. The horse neighed and picked up the speed. In a few moments he was caught up with her as they entered the Forest.

"Oh, Please is that all you got, my lady?!" Reynald shouted passing her up, she only scoffed before signaling her horse into a faster pace. The entered the forest and had to jump obstacles. She knew the woods better than he, so she took a shortcut…

She and her horse jumped over two fallen trees and over a stream. Just she made it out, she saw Reynald coming…

"After you, your majesty!" she mocked riding ahead of him. He only laughed, "I can cheat too!" he said before picking up the pace. One of the tree branches caught Claire off guard and scratched her right cheek.

"Are you okay?!" Reynald cried out from the side. Claire only laughed, "Oh, don't feel sorry for me now! I'm almost done beating you!" she said laughing. They rode on into the heart of the forest. The trees grew thicker and with the sun setting…darker…

They failed to notice they took a wrong path, which led to a deep valley. They started jumping pits and ditches.

"I don't remember this way!" Claire shouted behind her, but Reynald wasn't behind her. "Reynald?!" she cried out pulling on the reigns for the horse to halt. The darkness surrounded her as the trees towered above her. "Reynald, this isn't funny! Come on out!" she said into the darkness.

"Oh, what if something happened to him!" her mind screamed. She twisted the reigns causing the horse to turn. She motioned it to go forward but it stayed still.

"What's wrong?" she asked it, but it only gave out a cry before tossing her into the ground and running away.

"Oof, ugh, Come back!" she cried out but quickly became silent as she lifted herself off the ground. Before her as the fog rolled in was a hooded figure…

"Get back! I-I have a sword!" she said lying; she put her hand inside her robe to make it seem more realistic. The figure only laughed,

"Oh, Child, we are not here to harm you." The figure's voice called out (more like a feminine voice)…

BBB

"Peter! Reynald returned and without Claire!" Lucy screamed as she ran inside his study. Angeline was reading and she and Peter both stood up in panic.

"Lu, what do you mean!" he said running to his sister. Angeline shut her book and ran also,

"Oh, is Reynald all right? Where would they go!" she said frightened, Lucy only pushed her hate for Angeline aside and answered,

"He is fine, just a few scratches and a mild wound but he is fine an-"

"Wound!" she screamed out before running down to where her brother was kept. Peter's mind filled with thoughts and worst scenarios.

"Lucy get Susan! Me and Ed will search the forest!" he said before running out to fetch his brother.

Lucy ran off to fetch the Gentle Queen…

BBB

Edmund was already running to the castle when Peter stopped him, "Ed! We nee-" Edmund only stopped him as he tightened his belt.

"I know, everything's set. Lucy found me first." Peter only smiled before the two ran to the stables…

"Susan! Susan!" Lucy cried out down the halls. A door opened and Susan came rushing out along with Corin.

"Lu, what are you yelling for?! Is everything all right?!" Susan asked taking the girls shoulders. Lucy only shook her head since she was out of breath… "What happened?" Susan asked her voice now growing serious.

"Peter…Claire…Forest…Reynald…" She panted. Susan only tilted her head,

"What?!"

"Claire…Reynald…Forest…No Claire…Just Reynald…Peter..Search." Susan's eyes went with fright,

"Oh my Goodness!" she screamed before running down to the hall with a now confused Corin…

Susan spotted Angeline taking care of Reynald... Her eyes flared…

"When did Peter leave?" she demanded approaching them… Reynald only groaned. Angeline stood up and said politely,

"Your brothers aren't the only ones in danger you know!" she said stepping up to match the height of the 'Gentle Queen'. "Think about Claire! How could you be so selfish!" she said with fright. Susan only clenched her fists,

"_I'm_ being selfish?! Don't ever use that on me! She is more of my friend than you are!"

"Why you little-"

"STOP IT!" Lucy screamed causing the two to look around in fright. Lucy was standing on her toes in frustration, "We need to help Reynald first. Susan, get Corin and ready his room, me and _Angeline_ will take him up." She said giving Reynald a drop from her vial. Reynald groaned before opening his eyes,

"Peter…tell Peter…ruins…" he said before falling asleep. Angeline looked to Lucy before the two hoisted him up…

BBB

"Who are you?!" Claire asked backing into a tree. The figure approached alongside it came two hags. Each of the hags had a staff. The figure stopped and took off its hood.

"I am the Keeper of Dreams, Sibylla at your service." She said walking up to Claire. Claire took in the beauty of the one called Sibylla.

"Keeper of Dreams? Impossible! Aslan is the only one!" Claire shouted, trying to buy her some time to escape. Sibylla looked at the hags in amusement,

"Aslan is the only one, she says." The hags began laughing at the mockery Sibylla had done. "Tell me, has Aslan told you what the High-King dreams of? Hmm?" Claire remained silent watching the woman's every move. A smiled began to curve on Sibylla's face. "No? Well, the High-King Peter has dreamt for a now two years of nothing but _you_." Claire shook her head,

"No, impossible! He had Angeline!" she said not wanting to believe it. Sibylla only shook her head with amazement,

"Honestly, do you really think a man could not dream of someone like you?" she said stepping closer. Claire bit her lip, fright now starting to come over her,

"You know it…don't you?" Sibylla's voice sung in her head. Claire looked down.

_This woman is not right._

"Look at me." Sibylla's voice sung in her head again and this time she obeyed. Sibylla was dangerously close now. "I can stop your pain… Oh, yes, it doesn't have to be this way, no. I can make you forget all this, and you would have never met the High-King, and he and his family will have never met you." Every word that came out of Sibylla's mouth was like music or magic… All this sounded very lovely to Claire.

"But I love them." She said back with confidence, Sibylla only shook her head,

"What is Love?" she asked as if the word was new. Claire only pondered her thought,

"It's well, it's-um- complicated." She said. The hags in the back only laughed. Sibylla only smiled as she and the hags started encircling Claire…

"Why is it complicated?" she asked with curiosity, Claire only felt a weird feeling come over her…

"I-I don't know." She said as the hags started mumbling words in the background.

"Love doesn't exist." Sibylla said plainly, Claire looked up and shook her head,

"Love doesn't exist." She repeated.

_No! It does! _Her mind screamed, Sibylla held her hands up causing the hags to stop. She then turned to Claire,

"I will make you a deal, I will wipe every memory of you from everyone that has ever met you, and in fair trade, you must transfer the last remains of magic in you…" Claire suddenly had full control of her mind.

"But I don't have any magic!" Sibylla only gave another smile, "Did Aslan tell you that?" she asked with a sweet tone.

Claire only smiled, "Yes, Aslan did."

"What is Aslan?" Sibylla asked, Claire looked confused,

"You just said his name!" Sibylla looked to the hags in confusion,

"Did I?" they only shrugged; Claire looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What is Aslan?" Sibylla asked turning to Claire once again.

_I know this one!_

"He's a lion."

"What's a lion?"

"It's- well,"

"You see, there is no Aslan, we can go on and on with this lovely little game, dear, but my time is precious. Now, Transfer your powers into that cauldron," Sibylla pointed to a tree which turned into a cauldron in a few seconds "..and I will grant your wish."

"What wish?" Claire asked scooting away from her. Sibylla only looked at her with curiosity.

"Wish?" Claire only nodded, Sibylla only grinned,

"Oh, Yes, I will grant whatever wish you like, but all you have to do is transfer your magic to me and read from this book." She said making a book appear out of thin air. Claire hesitated before opening the book.

"These are spells!" she said with surprise. Sibylla only frowned before smiling,

"Of course, now read this spell here and-"

"What does it do?" Claire asked suspiciously. Sibylla only laughed before walking away.

"You'll see!" Claire shook her head and ran after her, the hags frowned before following. "Sibylla! Sibylla, wait!" Claire shouted running after her. After the fourth call, Sibylla turned around,

"You called me dear?" Claire only caught up before nodding,

"Yes, I'm sorry, I can't do this. I'd be hurting everyone, and I don't know how this would affect the prophecies of past and future."

"What's life without a little risk? And besides, Life is full of hard choices isn't it? Sibylla replied sternly.

"But I don't want to hurt the Pevensie's…especially Peter." Sibylla only shook her head,

"You are already hurting him." She said turning away, smiling to the hags giving them some sort of cue.

"I…am?" Claire said gaining her attention. Sibylla turned and nodded,

"Of course, he longs to be with you. Yet, he has to be courted with someone else. Now, if you do this, he won't be hurt and maybe his family would like her, and he could give her all his love instead of a small portion as he saves the rest for you, which we all know, The lion forbids you into loving him as long as he is being courted…" Claire gave a shaky breath letting her head fall,

"But it doesn't have to be that way." Sibylla said lifting Claire's head up, "Yes, all this can go away… Your life here… The people that you met… You won't remember anything and neither will they… everyone will be fine and at peace…" Sibylla said with a compassionate tone. The hags looked to each other before turning their attention to Sibylla with a smile… Claire looked at her not knowing what to do…

"The choice is yours dear…" Sibylla said backing away from her… "Mind you, it will be a shame if something happens to the young Prince Corin…" Claire began to grow concerned. "And the Royal Family…"

"What will you do to them?" Claire asked as her heart began thumping into her chest. Sibylla smiled and shook her head,

"Not I…_you_…What say you?"…

* * *

**A/N: Well another chapter up, sorry for the cliff hanger, and some fluff and sorrow, but as always, it all leads up to the bigger and greater chapters!! If this chapter confused you then that's good, don't worry, Sibylla is similar to the witch in 'The Silver Chair' and this will come in handy during that tale…. Thank you to all who reviewed!! Ideas, Thoughts, opinions and Reviews are welcomed!!! Does the last part with Sibylla when she lifts Claire's head up sound familiar??lol**


	6. A Three Year Plot

* * *

Peter and Edmund rode deeper into the heart of the forest until a light in the distance caught their gaze…

BBB

"If I do this, you promise _no one _will be harmed?" Sibylla only smiled and nodded grinning ever so slightly,

"Of course." Claire bit her lip before sighing. After all, it was a fair deal. She wouldn't feel pain and neither would Peter or the others…

"Fine." She said looking at Sibylla "What must I do?" The hags came back as if on cue, and alongside them was the cauldron and what seemed to be bones and oils…

"Stand there." Sibylla responded pointing her finger to the star that appeared on the ground of dirt. Claire nodded and stood atop of the star…

BBB

"We need to split up, now!" Peter yelled to Edmund as he first noticed the sunset almost completely gone. Edmund only laughed,

"Oh, dear brother, really couldn't we just have thought of that earlier?!" he asked . Peter only shook his head smiling, but something else caught his eye…

A creature roaming in the shadows…ready to feed on its prey…

"Ed!"

Edmund quickly turned, and no sooner. A werewolf lunged himself at Edmund but missed only by a few inches. Peter and Edmund quickly drew their swords out, but before their swords and the beast could make contact, a red arrow whizzed past them piercing the beast…

The werewolf gave a howl before collapsing onto the dirt. Peter and Edmund quickly turned their direction to an approaching horse. On top were Lucy and Susan.

"See, I told you Strider could find them!" Lucy said hitting Susan. Susan only gave a laugh and rolled her eyes,

"Yea, and none too soon either." Edmund only bit his tongue while Peter only sheathed his sword.

"We had it sorted." He said gesturing to him and Ed. Susan and Lucy only looked to each other,

"Yes, that was sorting it. What were you planning on doing? Waiting for it to attack?" Lucy asked placing her hands on her hips. Peter only shook his head again,

"You both should be at the castle." He said warningly, Susan only smiled,

"Well, Reynald said something about Ruins; I don't know really, something maybe about Claire's being there." Peter only nodded,

"Great, me and Ed can head off there, while you and Lu go back and- Wait! You left Angeline, Reynald and Corin alone?!" Susan only rolled her eyes,

"Oh, Please, like she can't handle herself!" Peter only nodded giving her that one.

"Well, maybe you're right, but I'm trying to do the best I can you know, and I of all people have a deadline to meet!"

Edmund only nodded, "yes, but we think Claire's a better 'candidate' for you." Lucy only clapped her hands,

"Exactly!" Peter only frowned,

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but it's never really going to work with me and Claire. I'm sorry, I hate Angeline just as much as you do, but we can't risk war with Terebinthia especially when Archenland and Calormen are already at it. Just give her some time…"

Susan opened her mouth to retort but was cut off from a demon like screech that filled the air…

BBB

The cauldron burst into flames as dark smoke encircled it. Claire eyes went wide at the sight before her, but Sibylla only smiled with confidence…

A giant beast on fire stood before them. The demon had horns and a snake like tongue. The hags each bowed their heads as Sibylla walked to the side of Claire.

"What is that?!" Claire asked frightened as the heat coming from the demon scorched the air. Sibylla only smiled wider.

"Him." She walked a few paces away from Claire and bowed in front of the demon.

"Lord of Lords! Sun and Moon, I Implore you!" Sibylla cried out. The demon looked to her and only gained a small nod and a hiss from its tongue. Claire looked to one of the hags and then to the demon…

"I shall show my loyalty by releasing you from your prison that lion cast you in and in return I ask as your humble servant to spare my life my men and lay siege to those that dare deny you!" The demon only smiled (If possible) gaining a screech. The hags clapped their hands as Claire covered her ears.

"_Surely someone will see the flames or hear the ghastly noise!"_

Sibylla only turned to the hags and lifted her arm, "Let it begin!" The hags grabbed Claire and led her in front of the demon who took notice…

Every part of Claire wanted to drop dead at the dread this thing gave off. Sibylla stood on the side and knelt next to Claire as she was forcefully thrown to the floor. Sibylla leaned in and whispered with a beautiful tone…

"Recite this last part, and you shall be paid with much respect…" Claire looked to her and saw what appeared friendliness… Sibylla only nodded and looked to the demon,

"This Witch, master, shall release you and favor she asks of you one wish!" Claire looked to the demon. It turned its gaze in her direction…

A hag looked to Sibylla and smiled. The other hags did the same and began whispering…

All the dread this demon gave off was lifted from Claire, and she too felt it…

"_My Child, I shall grant what your heart truly desires, that is, if you shall spring me from my chains."_

That voice, Claire heard it somewhere. She took more notice of the demon and found it surprisingly not to be terrifying. ..

"_Aslan?" _Claire asked with hope as she remembered meeting him for the first time… Sibylla only gave a grin and looked at a hag who nodded… Sibylla turned to the demon and gave a wink…

"If it truly is you, then I shall release you…"

A hag walked up and laid the Spell book on the soil in front of Claire. Claire looked at the spell, and it was a simple spell, but none the less…dangerous…

_From daylight rise to the setting sun_

_From the great water river to the stars above_

_I seek the truth, and with this task_

_I shall release those that are in my path_

_I seek the light and mountains joy _

_I use my heart to give me sight_

_To release thee on this same_

"Stop!" Edmund cried out causing all to turn in his direction, Sibylla frowned and grabbed Claire,

"Stop him!" she screeched as the hags ran to him. Sibylla turned to Claire and hissed

"Finish it or he dies!" she ordered throwing her back onto the dirt…

"Don't do it!" Edmund yelled as he pierced one of the hags. Sibylla turned to the demon and gave a nod of her head.

"I-I mean-I use my heart on- no- I use my heart to give me sight, to release thee-"

A red arrow whizzed past Claire and pierced the book causing it to vanish in smoke. Both Sibylla and Claire looked to see Susan and Peter standing calmly as Edmund joined them…

"You have to make a choice dear…" Sibylla said lifting Claire off the ground,

"Don't touch her!" Peter growled moving closer with Rhindon firmly in his hand. Edmund began moving to the left ever so slightly…

"Do you want to feel pain or joy?…" Sibylla said walking closer to the Pevensie's.

"Stay right there!"Susan ordered aiming her bow in Sibylla's direction.

"Truth or lies." Sibylla continued picking up a stick. Peter moved closer, as did Edmund…

The demon watched the scene below as it continued to corrupt Claire's now vulnerable mind…

Edmund stepped on a twig causing it to snap. Cursing under his breath the demon quickly turned in his direction and screeched. Sibylla turned to Edmund and smiled,

"No, no, no Just King. You shouldn't get to close…" she then turned to Susan,

"Darling, how are you doing? Long time no see." She turned to Peter,

"Peter, dear, how are you? Where is that lovely sister of yours?"

Peter only gripped Rhindon tighter as he moved his gaze from her to Claire. The demon gave a gurgling laugh as Claire gripped her stomach in pain.

Sibylla turned to her and smiled,

"Don't worry dear, it will pass…"

Peter took the moment to run to Sibylla as she turned away, as did Edmund. Right before reaching her, they both were blasted back… A large fire encircled the demon, Claire, and Sibylla…

"I'm very ashamed in you your majesties; you should not have done that. You know, courage really does bring out the worst in me…"

Claire turned to face the demon as it stared right into her. She felt the ground sway under her as the gaze became stronger. Just then she felt invisible arms grab her insides as they yanked away something she knew not. The entire world darkened and she knew no more…

"Peter! Claire!" Susan shouted as Sibylla twirled the stick. Peter looked with confusion until he followed Susan's gaze. Claire was laying on the dirt unconscious, with the demons tongue sliding out of its mouth and in Claire's direction. He began to panic as he tried to come up with a plan…Sibylla smiled but soon frowned as she turned and saw Lucy where the demon used to be.

"What the-"

"Aslan knows and sees everything." Lucy said smiling as she pulled out her dagger. Sibylla gave a laugh,

"Do you honestly think you can fight me, little queen? I have more power than you know." Lucy only placed her hands on her hips,

"Who said anything about fighting you? That's Peter's job." Sibylla's eyes widened as she quickly turned around to come face to face with Peter himself. She gave a scream of surprise and fell to the floor, with the tip of his sword at her throat.

"Give me a reason not to kill you!" he ordered. Susan lowered her bow and ran to Claire. Lucy ran as well taking out her cordial.

"Lucy, she's running a fever!" Susan said placing her hand on Claire's sweaty forehead. Lucy placed the cordial on Claire's lips as a drop fell into the mouth.

Miraculously, the fever vanished, but Claire still looked pale…

"I'm begging you High King Peter! Don't kill me!" Edmund only smiled and shook his head,

"Why shouldn't he? You tried killing me, Claire and even though I don't like him, Reynald.." Sibylla turned her attention to Edmund and gave him a glare before turning to Peter…

"You'd best be watching her, _Peter, _because she won't be around for long as will this country, and that princess of yours." Peter puffed his cheeks and pressed the sword down only for it to strike air. Edmund opened his mouth in surprise as Sibylla vanished. Susan and Lucy both looked around as Sibylla's laughs echoed throughout the forest…

The last glimpse of sunlight had vanished from the sky…

Peter and Edmund quickly ran to the girls as they sheathed their swords..

"How is she?" Peter asked placing Claire's head in his lap, Susan sighed and looked up,

"She's fine, but that _Witch _got away." Susan said in a bitter tone. Edmund looked up and searched the forest for any sign of movement…

A hag walked up to Sibylla as she watched the four monarchs kneeling in the open.

"She didn't complete the spell my lady." A hag said in a worried tone, for Sibylla's temper was very dangerous if let unleash,

"Not to worry." She said calmly, "I got everything I needed." She said turning to the hag and giving a small laugh,

"After all, what is 'true love' for? As long as she thinks I am the great lion in her head," she turned her attention to the monarchs as they rode off into the night with Claire safely wrapped in Peter's arms, "…Narnia is practically ours,"

"But your promise to the girl!" Sibylla only smiled brighter,

"Like I said, don't worry. In three years all shall be ready for _us_ to make our move."

"And how so?"

"Easy, after all '_The Lady, The Prince, and The King'_ are their own ultimate doom. The Lady will die, the prince will betray them, and the king will be devastated."

The hag gave a smile and looked up to the sky, "The lion?" Sibylla only gave another soft laugh,

"Hmm, he won't be much of a problem, after all '_Aslan sees and knows everything'_, it'll be easy getting him to come back to Narnia."

Sibylla looked to the hag and then to the sky as well,

"We have three years to prepare. Trust me; I have set things in motion that can't be undone. After all, who kidnapped the oldest prince of Archenland? Who murdered the Tisroc and framed Lune? You need to do things yourself to get what you want, and if comes down to that in persuading Peter to marry the _girl_…hmm, I will…" the hag laughed with its wickedness as Sibylla cast a fire to encircle them, and with that, they vanished without a trace….

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy. Thanks you to all who reviewed!! If you think you know who the characters are that Sibylla is referring, well you might want to think again!! This story has a lot of twists, and won't be so 'Predictable', lol… Our Characters will all entwine with the Horse and his Boy and the events to come, so there will be NO confusion!!! Ideas, opinions, thoughts, and REVIEWS are mostly welcomed!!! P.S: The Last part of the spell was only 'night'…**


	7. Two Questions, One Answer

* * *

"Lucy, keep your voice down!" Susan hissed at the young Queen as she walked in holding a bowl of fruit. Claire moved her arm causing the bowl to crash onto the floor.

"Susan, she moved!" Lucy cried out not caring for the shattered bowl. Susan immediately placed her hand on Claire's forehead, "Well, she's not running a fever. How was Reynald?" Susan asked turning her attention to Lucy. She only shook her head and shrugged,

"I don't know, Angeline wouldn't let me go in and see him. Oh, Corin asked if you would be able to continue your lessons in archery, I told him I would find you and- she moved again!" Lucy screamed with delight,

"Ugh. Lucy, please keep your voice down, I have a terrible headache." Claire mumbled trying to sit straight up in her bed. Seeing her attempt, Susan helped in the process.

"How long was I out?" Claire asked placing her hand on the bandages that wrapped her head. Lucy sat on the bed alongside Claire and held her arms,

"Um, probably four hours? We haven't even had dinner yet. Peter and Edmund demanded a council session on what to do with Sibylla."

"So they captured her?" Claire asked amazed, Susan stood up and stretched, "No, she got away just as Peter tried to finish her. Pity really, now we have her to deal with." Claire gave a soft laugh,

"Well, she can't be as worse as Jadis, but true, she has to be dealt with." Claire said trying to lighten the mood. Susan smiled

"Well, I best inform the others your awake, and by the looks of it, seem well. I expect to see you at dinner." Susan said grinning before leaving the room. Claire waited before turning to Lucy,

"Lucy, what happened after I blacked out?" She asked looking at the queens expression,

"Oh, well, the demon tried to do something with you with its tongue. To be honest Claire, it all sort of happened fast I can't even remember most of it and neither do the others. Claire nodded in understanding,

"Oh, Reynald! How is he? I hope he's all right." Claire said feeling worried for his health, but Lucy on the other hand rolled her eyes,

"Please, you suffered more injuries than him, but he is as of last time we saw him, fine."

"Well that's good." Claire said proudly before moving out of the bed. "hmm., I'm surprised I could walk without trouble." Claire said giving Lucy a grin,

"Claire, have you found a escort to the Spring Festival Ball? Corin asked me and I agreed." Claire gave a smile

"That's good, Lucy. I bet I will be a nice change than having to be escorted by Edmund."

"Oh, yes!" Lucy said laughing, "He can sometimes be a sourpuss about these celebrations." She joked causing the two to laugh; Claire caught her breath before shaking her head,

"No, I have none. Why do you ask?" Lucy just beamed as she rocked on her toes.

"Oh, then you will tonight!" she said smiling brighter, Claire gave her a curious look,

"What do you know?" Lucy only shook her head, "It's a surprise, but first, I need to check up on Reynald."

"Well, I'll go with you; I'd like to talk with him." Claire suggested following Lucy out of the room and down a few doors. She gave a knock before entering,

"Angeline, I need to check up on Reynald." Lucy stated coming inside,

"Well you're not wel- oh Claire?!" Angeline said changing her tone as she went running to the girl entering the room. "Oh, I was so worried for you! I would have gone and visited you, but my brother had no one to watch him." Lucy only gaped at the comment,

"I offered to watch him!" Angeline only turned to her and narrowed he eyes, "Did you? I hadn't heard of that?" she said coldly before turning to Claire,

"Anyways, I was hoping you and I could go to the market tomorrow, that is if you're feeling well, to help me pick out a dress for the ball. Oh, Reynald would like to ask you something, in private." She said looking to Lucy as she said the last part.

"Oh, well, I'd love too. That would be really great Angeline. Thank you!" Claire said feeling a weird sensation of happiness come over her, "Oh this is going to be so much fun! Do you have an escort to the ball?" Claire asked bouncing with delight,

"Well, it's not official yet, but I have a feeling Peter and I will be going together," she said smiling,

"Of course." Claire said smiling; Lucy only watched the scene in confusion,

"Umm, Claire? Don't pick your escort until after tonight, please!" Lucy said pleading; Claire looked to her and waved her arms up,

"Lucy, what type of person do you think I am?! Of course I won't pick anyone until I find the right one!" Angeline gave a laugh and smirked at the young Queen… She quickly grabbed Lucy's shoulder and shoved her out of the room,

"Come on, Lu, Claire and Reynald need some time alone!" Angeline said laughing with delight. Lucy only steamed before tugging away from the girl.

"Claire, just-just don't pick until a certain someone asks you!" Lucy said softly before leaving. Angeline gave a wink to Claire before leaving…

Claire smiled brighter before walking up to Reynald's bedside. Feeling a presence, he opened his eyes and smiled,

"Oh, Hello. How are you feeling?" he asked sleepily. Claire smiled and sat on the edge of the bed,

"I'm fine and you? How is your head?" she asked pointing to the bandages on his head as well. He gave a soft laugh,

"Oh, I've had worse. Tell me, has anyone asked you to the Spring Festival Ball?" he asked with curiosity. Stupidly not taking in Lucy's plead, she shook her head…

"No, I do know Corin is taking Lucy, and Edmund is taking Susan, but I have none at the moment." He gave another chuckle before sitting straight up.

"Well, It would be an honor if I could take one as yourself to the ball, what say you?" he asked grinningly. She only smiled and nodded,

"Really? Oh, I would love that! Oh, the others will be utterly thrilled!" she said hugging him, he groaned a little causing her to release him,

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said helping him lay back down. He laughed while accepting her apology.

"It's quite all right, I assure you. You should head down to Dinner; I can probably guess you have had nothing to eat."

Claire gave a gasp at the reminder, "Oh you're right! I told Susan I would meet- well, show up for dinner." He nodded in understanding, "Well, you best be going, a bad temper the Queen has." Claire gave a nod,

"Not all bad, just don't get her angry." She said jokingly before leaving his room…

BBB

"hmm, I bet Reynald was the person who was going to ask me! Oh, this so wonderful! My first Spring Ball in over a hundred years!" Claire said delightfully to herself before bumping into Peter.

"I'm sorry! Oh, Peter, I'm sorry even more." Claire said regaining her balance. Peter had to hold onto her waist before she went tumbling into the wall.

"Claire, are you all right? You shouldn't be up and-" Claire was just laughing,

"Oh, I'm fine you silly man! Just a now small headache than before but things could never be better!" she said with her face gleaming with delight. He smiled and firmed his grip on her waist,

"Claire, I want to tell you something." Peter said firmly with confidence. Claire nodded and smiled,

"Really?! Me too!" she said happily, Peter gave a chuckle, "All right, me being the gentleman, you go first."

"Why thank you. Anyways, Peter, Reynald asked me to the Spring Ball! Isn't that wonderful!?" she asked looking up at him. His face went from a firm smile to a soft depressed look.

"Oh-that's-um- really great Claire." He said trying to find words to hide his sudden mood change. Claire took no notice but asked,

"So, what did you want to tell me?" He looked up and shook his head,

"Um, nothing important, uh, just forget it." He said trying to put on a smile. She raised an eyebrow at him,

"Well, are you sure? Peter, you wanted to ask me something, I don't mind." She said rubbing his arm. He gave a soft chuckle,

"I'm fine, I don't want to hold you up." He said patting her side. She smiled and gave her good-bye before turning the corner…

Peter gave a depressing sigh and pulled out a delicately perfect purple orchid (Claire's favorite) from his pocket. He looked at it before crumbling it back into his pocket not caring for its appearance anymore and walked back to the dining hall…

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update! But I've been really busy with school, ugh can't wait for it to be over!! Lol, Hope you liked this chapter!! I'll try and post the next one up by Next Sunday the latest if I'm not swamped with assignments! Ideas, Opinions, thoughts and Reviews are welcomed! Any ideas for what should happen in the next chapter, let me know!!!"**


	8. Their New Beginning

* * *

Peter walked into the dining hall to find all of the family members talking merrily. He gave a small smile before taking his seat in between Angeline on his left and Edmund on his right. Claire was mumbling some words to Susan before taking notice in Peter she gave him a smile before turning her attention to Angeline.

"So Claire, has my brother asked you a question?" she said grinning. Edmund looked up from his plate as did Lucy; Claire gave a blush before nodding,

"Actually he has…um, He asked me to the Spring Ball, and I accepted." She said smiling, Lucy's mouth dropped as did Susan, Edmund looked to Peter, and Corin took the opportunity to have a fork in his hand and let it drop breaking the silence to add a more 'dramatic' effect.

"What?" Claire asked with her smile fading. Lucy was lost at words as she tried to say something,

"We-well-Peter was going to ask you." Lucy said sadly. Claire quickly turned to Peter who failed to meet her gaze. Angeline quickly stood up,

"You were going to ask her?!"

"You were going to ask me?!"

Peter looked to the two girls and nodded. Angeline clenched her fists with anger before slapping Peter.

"You vile and insignificant person! How dare you ask her or even think of asking her!" Susan quickly stood up and shouted back in Peter's defense as Claire sat in her chair for her feet were starting to feel wobbly.

"Oh, don't blame him! I wouldn't even ask you if I was in his place! Not even a dumb animal would ask one with the likes of you! You're a spoiled bigheaded princess!"

"Me?! Oh that's rich _Gentle Queen_!"

"Well at least I'm a queen and not a crown stealer!" Angeline bit her tongue when Claire stood up and shouted,

"Enough!" this caught the attention of those in the room. Turning calmly she looked to Edmund,

"Edmund, is there not a law that says and I quote _"It shall be the duty of the High King of Narnia to escort a traveling guest at least once in their stay._" ?" she gave an awkward motion,

"Oh! Oh, yes. Angeline, this is what Peter was doing, he was going by the laws." Edmund said trying to cover up for it was a lie. Corin of course was raised with Narnian law and knew them very well.

"Wait, I don't recall seeing that in Old Narnian Doc-" but Lucy gave a piercing look causing him to go silent.

Angeline looked to Peter before sighing, "If this is true, forgive me." She said before walking out of the hall. The other monarchs stayed in their seats taking in the unsteady silence.

"Um…Excuse me, I'm no longer hungry, I need some fresh air." Claire said standing up and walking out to the beach, Corin gave a puzzled look before standing up and following…

The nightly air and breeze were welcoming as Claire walked down the beach enjoying the waves splashing against her feet and the warmth of the sand. She stopped and looked to the stars for answers to this riddle. Corin approached and crouched behind a dune curious to know what was 'truly' going on…

"What is happening to me? How hard is it to say what I feel? Why can't he say what he feels?" she asked sadly still looking for an answer in the stars. "What are you doing, Aslan? Everything you do has a purpose but how can this be one? Why have your forsaken me and Narnia? Has everything I've done been for nothing? Was my curse just something to toy with my mind and his? Are the feelings I have for him a reality? What is it you see that I cannot? Are you even here to answer my prayers?" she asked turning her gaze on the sparkling full moon. The high tide came in washing her feet and along with it the sea breeze that filled her with such hope and yet dread…

Corin but his lip and looked away. Surely she was talking about King Peter….

The stars showed no hope but glistened in the dark sky. Claire gave a shaky sigh before turning away to come face to face with her…

"You!" she gasped in fright stumbling back. The lady only gave a smile,

"Oh, I've missed you. It's time for us to finish what we started." The lady said holding out a hand, Claire looked at in and shook her head,

"I've started nothing!" the lady laughed before shaking her head,

"No, but I have. I promised you a wish and I come back to grant it." Claire shook her head and stepped back,

"No, get away Sibylla!" Corin's eyes widened and with fright took off to the Castle to warn the others…

"But I can make all this…disappear." Claire took the thought into consideration before shaking her head

"No. Now leave!" Sibylla only smiled wider,

"As you wish, but know this. I could have mended your heart and given you and Peter a chance to find out how you feel for one another without the risking of war, but you choose to pain yourself and him with unspoken love and dire lust. Pity you never took the chance." She said before walking off smiling. She didn't need to walk far for she was called back.

"Wait!" Claire came running up. "Sibylla, can you really make that happen without War?" Claire asked nervously, but Sibylla took her emotions in,

"Of course. I can make anything you want come true, just say it and be specific." Sibylla ordered pulling out a crystal vial with glowing liquid inside. Claire pondered her thoughts before speaking,

"And…What do you want in return?" This caught Sibylla's attention. She gave a smile before taking Claire's hand,

"Nothing really… merely a trifle. What I want from you is, that is if these rules get broken…your soul." Sibylla said in a low threatening tone. Claire looked at her and then to the bottle,

"My-my soul?" she said uneasy, Sibylla knew what to expect,

"Don't worry, if Peter loves you like you think he does then you won't need to worry. Here are the rules, I will erase all thought, memory, prophecy and everything of you. Your life here, your life in your world, your helping in the fulfillment of the prophecy, and all this will be the same. Corin is safe, Peter and his family are Kings and Queens and all Narnia is at peace. This I promise you. If you can get Peter to place the ring of engagement on your finger before the clock strikes twelve on his 21st birthday or you are with his child, then you'll live that life forever, but if you fail, then your soul goes to me. Do we have a deal?"

Claire bit her lip, all this felt wrong yet so right. Aslan was not here or was this the answer to all the questions?

"Deal." Claire finally said taking Sibylla's hand and giving it a firm shake. Sibylla smiled showing her white teeth. The Clouds rolled in as thunder roared alongside the piercing sound of lightning not far off.

The wind picked up causing the sand to, in an enchanted way, encircle the two women…

"Stop!" cried the shout of Peter as he, Edmund, and Corin came running with swords drawn. Claire and Sibylla quickly turned to see the three coming from behind a sand dune. Sibylla quickly grabbed Claire's hand and tugged her towards her.

"Get away from her!" Peter shouted raising his sword, ready to strike. Just as his hand touched Claire's shoulder strap, he, Edmund and Corin were thrown back by a blast of green and yellow.

He gave a yelp as they hit the sand. Claire only looked in horror before turning to Sibylla who was only smiling.

"No, no, no, High King. You mustn't touch. For she has made her wish." Peter clutched his head looking at Claire from the sand. It was all a blur to him. He turned to Edmund and Corin and found them unconscious. Just as he caught focus, Sibylla opened the vial and let its glowing liquid fall on Claire's palm. In an instant everything became a blur for Claire as if someone had put gunk on her eyes. The feeling of sleep came so welcoming she couldn't fight it. Just as she collapsed to the ground, everything became dark. The only thing she could hear was the sound of a demon screeching (like a dragon) and Peter's un-makeable shouts. She closed her eyes and felt arms wrap around her body.

"Claire"

"Claire, wake up!"

"_Claire, wake up!"_

"_Wake up!"_

"Claire! We're here!" a woman shouted causing Claire to wake up startled. She gave a yawn before looking outside the window and surveyed the land of Narnia.

"It isn't much is it?" she asked the woman sitting near the carriage door. The woman only smiled and shook her head,

"Milady, it is a fair country than ours you have to admit." The woman said picking up a brush and brushing her hair. Claire gave a smile and looked at her before stretching,

"Not much to do, all though I have to admit I'm glad you woke me up. I had the strangest dream that I was on a beach and my rescuer, well I cannot really say for it was all blurry and I hardly remember it as I speak." The woman stopped brushing and gave her a warm smile,

"I'm sure it was nothing, after all your father sent you here until you brother comes to take you to your uncles. If war is coming to our lands, your father is one to prevail against such evil."

Claire nodded before looking out the window to see a castle coming into view. She sighed and turned to the woman,

"What is it Loretta?" Claire asked with a curious look half jokingly and half serious. Loretta only laughed to herself before shaking her head,

"It's nothing your majesty, but do be courteous to the Kings of Narnia. The last time you visited Terebinthia, Prince Reynald was almost beaten to a pulp! And by joy you should have seen the face of their Princess! My, is she a handful!"

"Yes she is. And he deserved it! Asking me to marriage! ME! At my age and we are still young!" Loretta gave a chuckle before pointing out the window… At last they had arrived…

BBB

"Susan, how could you!" Peter roared through the halls as the two monarchs walked to the courtyard. Susan only gave a laugh,

"Oh, please! You are more excited than what we are! You are just trying to hide it!" Susan shouted back half amused and half annoyed. Peter gaped at her trying to find words before coming up with a sentence,

"That's not the point! You invited someone to stay without my consent!" Again Susan gave a laugh as they rounded the corridor,

"Oh, like I really need your consent to do anything?! Peter, just give her a try, not even a try, just behave yourself and don't frighten her off like you did with the others. She's not here to be courted but only to be protected till her brother arrives." Peter quirked an eyebrow,

"Are you sure? Because Susan, I really can't afford to be bombarded with all these suitors. I just want to do my job and have peace." Susan nodded opening the oak doors.

"I understand and that's all me and Lu want." She said before walking off to meet Edmund. Peter gave a sigh before walking up to the gateway to greet what he thought was to become a nightmare…

* * *

**A/N: Srry for the long update, but with Superbowl weekend and since I went to Disneyworld for Vac. I was swamped with family. I do hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to make them longer so the next should be, Thoughts, Ideas, Opinions and reviews welcomed!!!**


	9. The First Encounter

* * *

The Carriage stopped in the center of the courtyard allowing the two centaur guards to open the door. Out came first was a smiling Loretta followed by a beaming Claire.

"Oh, why thank you." Loretta politely thanked the Centaur trying to hide her surprised expression of the two creatures. Claire too thanked the creatures before being greeted by a man.

"Your majesty, I am Orin, King Peter's Squire and he had asked me to come in his place for at the last minute was called to a meeting. If you will." He said gesturing them to follow. She gave a nod and smile before proceeding through the courtyard…

Claire looked around the courtyard and looked up to look at the outline of the castle taking in its splendor.

"Loretta, have you seen such a place?" she asked with curiosity. Her friend shook her head and smiled,

"No, but it is breathtaking. Imagine living in this type of palace and by the sea!" Claire gave a laugh before entering the castle.

Loretta was of _'lower class'_ as Claire's father would put it. King Arnold was known for his realm and his sons' miraculous conquest and of course his daughter. Luke, the prince and Claire, the princess were of the Northern Country and as of now, Luke was tending to his ill uncle of the western country that borders Narnia's northern tip and Claire was sent away to Narnia until Luke was able to meet her…

Just as they were about to enter the throne room, out came the voice of a young girl. Claire and Loretta turned to see a young girl in her teens and in an elegant pink dress.

"Oh, that won't be necessary Orin, but thank you. My sister and brother will meet with our guests in the West corridor." Orin the faun gave a warm smile and bow before leaving. Loretta looked to Claire before looking back to the girl.

"I'm Lucy, and it is an honor to meet the princess and a citizen of the Northern Country." Lucy said with a smile. Claire gave a puzzled look…

'_Lucy?...Where have I heard that name before?'_

And then the name vanished, she no longer remembered any names.

…She held out her hand and both Loretta and Claire shook in reply.

"It's an honor my Queen to be in such hospitality." Loretta spoke giving a curtsey. When Loretta was at full height again, Claire mumbled the word 'suck up' which was not audible to Lucy. Both girls gave a soft chuckle before Claire walked up and also curtseyed.

"Queen Lucy I presume, it is such an honor to finally meet you. My father has told me nothing but great things about you and your family." Lucy gave a giggle of amusement,

"Please, call me Lucy. I have no interest in being called 'Queen' unless it is rather important. And you both don't have to curtsey. _I_ myself do not like to curtsey." She said giggling and then she gave a gasp which frightened both Claire and Loretta, "Oh, I nearly forgot we are supposed to meet the others! Peter will be so relived to meet you both!" she said in a hurry taking both girls arms and leading them down a few stairs. Claire and Loretta exchanged confused looks. Loretta mouthed some words like:

Relived…and meet?

Claire only shrugged and continued to be led by Lucy until after a flight of stairs and some passing corridors did they finally come to an oak door…

Lucy turned to her new guests and smiled before opening the door. Inside, they were in what appeared to be a study room. A couch rested under the crystal glass window and book shelves sat in three rows on the left. On the right were red cushioned chairs and on the chairs was a girl with black hair and on her right was a man with black hair. The girl was reading a book and the man was looking at the ceiling in deep concentration. At first, they failed to notice their new guests and Lucy, but soon after Lucy gave a slight cough and in reward got their attention.

Immediately both the man and girl looked at their new guests. The girl smiled and placed her book down before standing up. The man too stood up and studied his guest.

"Why hello, I'm Susan and this is my brother Edmund. We are thrilled to have you stay at Cair Paravel." Susan said smiling "Aren't we Edmund." Susan said turning to the man called Edmund. He looked at his sister and gave a smile.

"Of course we are! King Edmund, The Just." Edmund introduced extending his hand. "But please call me Edmund." Susan bit her lip trying to hide back some sort of laughter. Loretta gave a smile and shook the hand,

"I'm Loretta Coldswell." Edmund smiled and gave a nod of understanding and then turned to Claire with his hand extended as well. Claire gave a smile and gave Edmund a friendly handshake.

"And I am Claire…Just Claire." She said with politeness. Edmund looked to Susan who gave a nod. He returned his attention to Claire.

"So am I to understand that you are Princess Claire?" he said quirking an eyebrow. Claire gave a nod and a soft laugh.

"Yes, but I don't like to be divided from other people, so I prefer to be called by my name like a regular." Edmund gave a laugh as did Susan,

"Yes, well it does get rather annoying sometimes." Susan agreed putting away the book she was reading. "Not sometimes…always." Edmund added in. Claire gave a nod as Lucy sat down on one of the chairs.

"Loretta, Claire, if you need to rest Edmund can show you to your rooms. I would take you myself but Susan and I have some business to tend to in the throne room. Is that all right?" Lucy added straightening her dress. Claire turned to Loretta, who gave a nod,

"We would like that your majesty, if it's okay with his majesty King Edmund." Loretta spoke for the two. Edmund gave a nod and gestured them out of the Study Room.

Once in the halls he led them south. The three walked in silence until Edmund decided to speak,

"Forgive my brother; he's been acting very strange lately since we told him of your stay. Please do not take it offensively; it is though he feels…violated."

Claire gave a puzzled look and turned to Loretta who returned it. "Your Majesty- I mean Edmund, I can assure you, I don't intend anything nor will expect anything but for _my_ brother Luke to take me to my Uncle's. If you see King Peter before I do, please tell him I send my regrets and apology of bringing one the trouble of thought." Claire said with an annoyed yet troubled tone.

"Oh, that won't be necessary; Pete's always like this when women stay at Cair. For some odd reason he thinks they are after his crown and throne." Loretta gave a gasp of surprise,

"Oh, that's awful." Edmund nodded as they turned the corner,

"Well, yes. But not all the women were like that, just…some." Claire agreed. There were some women back home that tried courting Luke just for the fame and fortune or royalty.

"I can assure you Edmund that I'm not like that nor intend to be like that. The Crown of Narnia is the last-strike that- was not even on my mind or has come to mind until you mentioned." Edmund looked to her and smiled,

"Well, it is nice for once to meet an honest person. And for once, I'm actually going to enjoy both your company." He complimented leading them to the great staircase.

"Now, Cair can be very confusing, that is why I will send Twitter to you with maps."

"Twitter?" Loretta asked from behind, Edmund gave a laugh,

"Yes, Twitter is one of my Squires, and a warning to you, he can be rather annoying after a while." Claire gave a smile,

"Why? Is he a bird?"

Edmund actually paused and turned around with surprise, "Yes. How did you know he was a bird?" he asked amused,

Claire just gave a shrug, "I don't know, it just sounded like a bird's name." she said smiling, "But please continue, you said something about annoying?"

Edmund went over some thoughts in his head before continuing their journey, "Oh, yes. He tends to repeat things over and over again; it could take at least three minutes for him to say a single sentence." He said with a hint of amusement and annoyance,

Loretta gave a girly squeal, "Awe, the poor thing. I think it's rather cute." Edmund couldn't help but chuckle,

"Well then you're the first, but he his faithful and that's why I enjoy his company…I say, Lucy must have changed rooms at the last minute. Loretta, your room is next to Susan's and that's in the East wing, and Claire yours is a few doors down from Lucy and Peter's past that corridor." He said pointing to a hallway,

"Well, I don't mind. I can find my way there. You could take Loretta to her room to save you the trouble Edmund." Edmund gave a nod and smile,

"If that's all right, then thank you." He said "If you need any help just ask one of the servants." He said escorting Loretta around the corner…

Claire gave a short smile before sighing; she turned around and headed down the hall.

"Well, they are friendly… oh! I didn't ask for directions!" Claire slapped her head before turning around,

"Edm-" but Loretta and Edmund had already left the wing. Blowing a strand of hair from her face, she continued. She first came to an intersection. The hall on her left had a few doors not like the hall on her right which had many. She took to her right and opened any door she saw.

The first door was filled with art supplies. "Nope, not this room." She continued on, the second door and third door were a broom cupboard. After opening seven doors and rounding a corner she opened her eighth door.

She peered inside to find an enormous room fully furnished. All the furniture was either a deep red with gold or brown for the trimming. The room had a bed in the far corner near the balcony and on the second floor was what appeared to be a miniature library. Walking inside she found a few books spread out on the bed and table filled with maps. Taking interest in the maps she walked over and looked over one. It was a map of all Narnia. She studied each sight looking at the symbols that represented it. From east to west there was: Lamppost Waste which had a lamppost, Fords of Beruna: A rock and cliffs, Stone Table: An arch with a stone table in front, and Cair Paravel: A castle with flags. These were the main ones she studied until a door slammed.

Startled, she turned around quickly knocking the maps onto the floor. She quickly crouched down and started picking them up but stopped when she noticed another body crouching as well picking them up. She looked at the man before standing up and placing the maps back onto the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said placing the rest of the maps onto the table. Claire gave an understanding nod,

"It's actually my fault really. I'm not supposed to be in here. I don't suppose… you know where my staying room would be at?" she said looking the man over. He gave a grin before nodding,

"Of course and you are?" he said lifting an eyebrow,

"Claire and it's nice to meet you Mister…?" The man gave a quick thought before answering,

"Pev- I mean Orion… Jake Orion." The man (Peter) said holding out his hand. Claire gave a nod before shaking his hand.

"Well, Mr. _Orion_, I seem to be lost. Kind Edmund showed me to the wing but when we separated I forgot to ask for directions… Would it be possible for _you_ to lead me there?" She asked hopefully. The man pondered his thoughts before nodding,

"Of course, King Peter wouldn't mind if I'm a little late." He said escorting her out of the bedroom…His bedroom.

"Well, then he must be a good king." Claire replied trying to make a conversation,

"Of course, the best Narnia's had." Peter said with sarcasm. This caught her attention,

"Is he not a good king?" she asked looking at him,

"He…well he could do more for the people…"

Claire gave a shrug, "Well, I bet he's doing all he can for the good of his people. I'm sure he takes their interest at heart."

Peter nodded continuing, "…Well, how do you feel about the King." Claire gave a shocked look at such question and gave off a small blush but answered,

"I-I really wouldn't know. I haven't met him…Well, I was supposed to, be but he was at a meeting."

"Or trying to hide" he said guilty…Claire paused,

"Why would he do that? I am no threat and neither is Loretta. _Oh_, he thinks I'm here to take the crown. Well, no I'm not! The crown of Narnia is the least thing that would come to mind."

Peter looked amused, "Really, then you'd be the first. He just had to deal with the Princess of Terebinthia, Angeline."

"Oh, she can be very sour." Claire added gaining a laugh,

"Well yes, have you met her?" Claire gave a soft chuckle,

"Oh, we've each had our own meetings in the past, and it didn't turn out to well."

Peter nodded before asking a question, "How do you feel if King Peter ever addresses himself as '_High King_' or '_Magnificent_'?" he asked amused to know. Claire only laughed,

"Well, I'm sure it really can get annoying. But he earned the title and that's all it is…a title. He may introduce himself as '_High King Peter, the Magnificent_', but I'm bet he likes to keep equal power with his siblings." Peter took that into thought,

"So you don't think he is big headed? For I think he can do more and we should expect more from him," he asked stopping. Claire stopped alongside him and shook her head,

"Well…no, but I'm not one to judge…and the only time I did was with Princess Angeline, oh my, was she terrible, but I'm sure King Peter is doing all that he can, and it can be difficult to rule a country."

"I know what you mean." Peter said letting his identity slip, Claire caught on for she was very clever and smart,

"I beg your pardon?" she asked. Maybe she heard wrong… Peter only paused looking for words,

"Well- I- What I mean to say was Angeline can be very cruel and big headed, and here we are." He said pointing to a door. Claire looked at it before smiling,

"Thank you." She said kindly before opening the door and just before she was about to close it, she added,

"It was very nice to meet you King Peter." This off all things was shocking. He looked at her startled,

"What? I'm not- how did you know?" she only gave a smile and shook her head,

"You're the only king, well Human in Narnia with blonde hair and blue eyes…" he gave a soft chuckle, and placed his hand behind his head,

"Right, I forgot about that." He said feeling somewhat embarrassed but also gaining another smile from her,

"Yes, well if you'll excuse me, I should wash up...and um…never mind." She said forgetting about the last part. Peter nodded running his hands through his hair,

"If you…and your friend…" he added quickly "would want to see Narnia or just want to do something, I would be happy to volunteer." She gave a thankful smile,

"That's very thoughtful, so I guess I'll be seeing you around?" She closed her eyes feeling embarrassed,

_Of course you'll be seeing him around, idiot! This is his castle!_

Peter caught on and gave a soft chuckle, glad to know he wasn't the only one feeling embarrassed "Yes, um...I best be leaving." Claire nodded in understanding before closing the door.

Claire leaned her back against the door and slid down.

"Oh, that was stupid of me! I made myself look pathetic!" she slapping her head, "_I guess I'll be seeing you around?,_ what type of question was that!"

She stood up and walked over to the balcony to get some fresh air. Oh, how long this day and stay would be….

Peter rounded the corner smiling before being startled by…

"Pulling the charm on her are we Peter?" Edmund asked leaning against a pillar, arms crossed and amusement written all over his face. Peter only shook his head,

"I have no idea." Edmund laughed,

"Right, so when do you plan to '_Do something with her'_?" Peter only grinned,

"Whenever she wants to do something, and you better pay attention, I have _NO_ feelings for her, sure we could be friends, but that is it! If Susan _ever_ finds out that I have a little bit of a feeling for her, I will never hear the end of it!" he said but then groaned getting frustrated by being caught in his own words.

Edmund only grinned, "A little? I thought you said you had no-"

"Oh, shut up." Peter said annoyed and wanting to be spared of future embarrassments and walked away putting on a small grin….

* * *

**A/N: Srry for the long updates, hope this chapter was good, thanks for all who reviewed, and voiced their thoughts and oppinions! :) hope to hear from you all!! Thnx!**


	10. Horses and Maybe a Friend

Claire walked into her room placing her bath towel on the chair. She was already dressed in a red Narnian dress that was left out for her to wear.

"Now, lets see, What can I do around here?" she mumbled to herself. She surveyed the room and found nothing but drawers and a desk with a letter placed ontop. Taken back, she shrugged and walked over and read the letter. She let her hair hang as the curls went away and were replaced by waves.

_Claire,_

_Susan, Loretta, and I have gone to the market. We came to invite you but you busy washing, and we felt it best not to bother you. I really am sorry you couldn't come, but i hope you'll be able to make it on our next trip._

_Explore the castle if you like, and don't be afraid to touch something. The Library is on the third floor if you would like to read. The Kitchens on the main floor past the throne room. The Nursemaid is on the fourth floor. Peter and Edmund have gone hunting so they won't be around, well i hope not... Have fun!_

_Lu_

Clarie gave a soft chuckle before folding the parchment into a tiny square. "Best be keeping this." she said placing it in a drawer. "But this still doesn't solve my problem!" she said crossing her arms and biting her lip. "Maybe i could- no, I'm not hungry. Or i could read...Yes, i think i'll read. And it's a lovely day to read outside." she said heading out.

It took sometime to find the library but after asking a few dwarfs and fauns, she finally reached it. When she entered, she was astounded to find two levels. Books,books, and more books were everywhere.

"This is definitely, three times bigger than ours!" she said taking in the splendor. She walked down the aisles until finally picking a book.

_Narnia's Kings and Queens_

BBB

"Pete? Pete?!" Edmund shouted bringing Peter down to reality. He blinked and looked to Edmund with a confused look,

"Sorry? Did you say something?" he asked rubbing his neck. Edmund only looked at him with disbelief.

"Really? What were you thinking of?" Edmund asked gripping his reigns. Peter only sighed,

"Do you think I'm a good king?" he asked somewhat embarrassed on asking his little brother such a question.

Edmund only sighed in frustration, "Not again! Peter, you're a great king, and you don't give yourself enough credit than you deserve!" Peter nodded in understanding,

"Is a title anything?" he asked taking the information Claire had given him into consideration. Edmund quirked an eyebrow at him before sighing,

"Not really, it defines who you are or in our case our characteristics." he said patting Philip.

Edmund would have gone on more if he hadn't spot a certain someone for Peter to hang with sitting under a tree by the hill.

"Pete, Could you get my-uh-book?" he said coming up with a lousy lie. Peter sighed and nodded,

"Where is it at?" he asked looking to his brother, who surprisingly was trying to hold back a grin,

"It's um-ride straight till you stop. You'll know!" Edmund said riding off back towards Cair.

"Ed! That's not much help!" Peter shouted back but shook his head and rode straight.

"Oh no, that cheeky liar!" Peter growled to himself before putting on a smile.

"Hello, Claire." Peter said coming up to her. It was a start. Half of him told him to runaway and save himself for embarrassment, and the other part wanted to stay.

It was a typical Edmund move to meddle with relationships. Is that why he doesn't have any? Peter thought, but forced it to the back of his mind making a mental note to ask.

"So...how have you been?" he asked her while dismounting his horse. She smiled and nodded,

"Good and you?" she asked looking back into her book. He bit his lip with nerves,

"Uh-splendid. So, what book are you reading?" he asked sitting next to her.

_Maybe i should have asked. _he told himself, but to his surprise, she didn't mind.

"Narnia's Kings and Queens. I never knew you took on the White-witch?" she said placing the book onto her lap. He smiled and blushed,

"They like to stretch things a little in this book." he said chuckling, she joined in the laugh before picking up her book,

"King Peter is the handsomest king Narnia has ever had?" she said pretending to quote the book. He stood up straight and tilted his head a little with pride,

"Well...some are true." he said jokingly. She laughed before closing her book. Peters' horse gave a neigh causing Claire to look with admiration.

"Oh, she's such a beautiful thing." she said getting up and walking to the horse. Peter grinned and stood up as well.

"_He_ is." Peter said correcting her. She turned around puzzled but then caught on,

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said patting the horse. What happened next was something Peter would remember.

"It's all right." the horse replied causing her to give a startled shriek. She stepped back in surprise and fright.

"What the- Peter, he just talked!" she said looking at the horse as if it was dangerous. Peter gave a chuckle before taking her hands,

"It's all right, you forget, we're in Narnia." he said patting her hands. She smiled and nodded,

"Right, right." she said remembering, "Animals talk here. Sorry, it just takes time to get used to..._this_." she said gesturing to the horse. Peter gave another chuckle before releasing her hands,

"It's fine. Would you like to ride?" he asked hopefully for deep down, he wanted to spend some time to get to know her.

She shook her head, "I can't" she said sadly. If Peter didn't know it, she did. His face went from nerves to unhappiness. "Well-it's-um-that's fine, maybe another time." he said trying to cover up.

She shook her head smiling, "No Peter, i mean i can't ride...at all. As in, i don't know how." she said somewhat embarrassed.

He quickly smiled and took her hands once again, "Well, come on! I'll show you!" he said leading her to Rendral.

"Wha- Peter, no, i couldn't possibly!" she said never really liked horses, well, she was somewhat afraid of them... well not them literally, but when she was seven she fell off when the horse bucked, so this traumatized her.

"Now, place this leg right here, " he said pointing to her leg "Now when you get on, swing that leg over." he said pointing to the other. She nodded and bit her lip.

She placed her leg on the stirrup, but as soon as she placed pressure on there, and was about to swing her other leg over...she slipped.

she immediately went crashing to the ground. Peter on the other hand was trying to hold back a laugh, but at the same time was concerned.

"Are..you...all right?" he said choking back laughs. She looked up and pulled a twig out of her hair and frowned,

"Go ahead, laugh." she said standing up, dusting off some dirt from the dress.

Peter on the other hand shook his head, "That would be rude." he said helping her this time get onto the horse. Now that she was secured, he took the reigns and motioned Rendral into a walk.

"I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall!" she said squeezing her eyes, Peter looked up and gave a chuckle, "With your eyes closed, i say yes."

The horse gave a jolt as it shook it's hair causing her to give a soft noise of uncertainty.

"Please don't drop me! Don't buck, please!" she said gripping onto the saddle.

Peter looked up again and this time his smile vanished. She was deeply worried or more like frightened. He placed his hand on her leg with concern,

"Are you frightened by horses?" he asked troubled that he might have startled her. For he felt bad thinking that he might have forced her to do something she didn't want to do.

She looked down and shook her head, "No, no, it's not that. I love them, it's just...I fell off one once when i was small...and you know." she said not feeling the need to explain. He nodded and soon he too was on the horse,

"What-what are you doing?" she asked has his hands took the reigns. He smiled as he felt her tense as their bodies made contact,

"I'm taking you on a tour of Narnia, and at the same time, I'm letting you get use to riding a horse. Plus, with me here, and my arms around you, you can't fall." he said causing her to give a small 'oh'.... he felt her relax as she rested her head against his chest,

"So, where first?" she asked looking up at him, but he only grinned,

"It's a suprise." he said. He wanted her to meet the first Narnian's he had met when he came...the beavers.


	11. A Forest Party

**A/N: Sorry for the long breaks between updates! I've been really swamped this month with school work and exams. The dancing scene was an inspiration from 'Titanic' 3rd class dance...Also, thanks to all who reviewed! It really made my day! plus with some upsetting news from the family, it really does help! Thnx again! and enjoy! ****:)**

* * *

By mid-afternoon, and after riding for sometime Claire looked up at Peter,

"Where are we going if you don't mind me asking." she said as she looked from tree to tree. They had been in a forest since twelve and now it was six. He chuckled causing her to frown,

"It seems you are an impatient princess." he said still chuckling. She bit her lip,

"Is that suppose to be funny? I just don't like surprises."

"Or riding."

She gave a sigh of frustration. It was no point in arguing with this king. He stopped his merriment and pulled Rendral to a halt.

"Now listen, I'll be right back." he dismounted Rendral and vanished into the forest.

"So...Rendral, where are we?" Claire asked looking down at the horse. Rendral sighed,

"I'm sorry, King Peter told me not to tell of his surprises." Rendral said shaking his mane.

"Oh...Well, could i get off at least?" she asked patting the horse.

"I don't see the harm in that." Rendral said lowering to the floor motioning for her to jump off.

The air was clean and crisp. The sound of running water could be heard, possibly a river or a lake.

She looked around until the rustling sound of leaves could be heard. She turned around to see Rendral had left.

"What? Peter?" she called out looking in both directions. The bushes started to move causing her to laugh,

"Right, Peter come on out. You can't frighten me with that joke."

"What joke?" Peter asked coming from behind her. She turned around quickly to see him there standing and concerned.

"What?! You were there! or then what's there?!" she said pointing to the bushes. Peter drew his sword and put an arm around Claire's hip,

"Come on out!" Peter ordered but if Claire wasn't too frightened, she would have noticed the amusement in his eyes. He was hiding something...

The bushes moved and out came a beaver.

"Hello,love." he said waving. Claire's eyes went wide with embarrassment. She felt vibration and turned to see Peter chuckling.

"Weird how some are afraid of beavers." he said pointing at her face. She placed her hands on her hip,

"Ha,ha, that was very funny." she said crossing her arms. Mr. Beaver and Peter looked to each other before laughing again.

"Boys." Claire hissed under breath before the bush started shaking again, "Ugh, Peter you don't give up do you?" she said annoyed before walking over to the bushes...

He quickly stopped laughing "What? Claire get away!" he warned. sniffed the air and gave a low growl,

"Get back your majesty!" Mr. Beaver said speeding over to her. She rolled her eyes,

"Why? Is it another joke?" she said creeping closer, "Come on out, come on. Peter all ready wasted this trick, you can come on out." she said kindly and friendly. A growl came from the bushes as dog like creature but deformed, raised it's head over the bushes.

"Claire get back!" Peter yelled running over to her defense. Mr. Beaver tugged on her dress causing her to step back and turn to run. The creature gave a howl before charging at the two.

"Get down!" Peter yelled as he swung his sword. Ducking just in time the sword went right above her head and sliced the creatures head off.

The three watched the body fall to the ground and remain limp. Claire quickly stood up and went to Peter,

"What was that?!" she said gripping his tunic with fright, he remained looking at the creature. "Peter?" she asked, Mr. Beaver looked up and sighed,

"A werewolf. They used to fight alongside the White-Witch."

"The White-Witch? She's been dead for two years, hasn't she? I thought that once she died, evil no longer existed?" she said looking to the two. Peter blinked and looked back to her shaking his head,

"No, evil still exists, with or without her...come on, we're going to be late for the festival." he said softly sheathing his sword and taking her hand. As they walked away she looked back to see the body still lying there...

**BBB**

It didn't take long for them to hear the sound of music coming from the clearings. Claire peeked her head over Peter's shoulder to see a bunch of Narnian creatures dancing around a fire.

"Was this the surprise?" Claire asked looking to him and then to Mr. Beaver. Peter gave a soft smile,

"Yes, um, I would like you to meet some of my most loyal friends. Well, all Narnian's are my friends, but these well...never mind."

She gave a soft laughed and nodded, "All right. I understand." she said reassuringly. A beaver walked over but this time it was a she-beaver. Mrs. Beaver stood on her hind legs and waved to the new face in Narnia.

"Hello, deary...Beaver, you never told me King Peter was coming!" she fussed as she took notice of Peter. "How are you?" she asked him causing him to smile,

"Splendid. Mrs. Beaver, this is Claire." he said pushing Claire to the front with a smile. She appeared somewhat nervous and yet relaxed,

"How do you do?" Claire asked Mrs. Beaver causing the beaver to laugh. A couple of the fauns started cheering when they saw Peter.

"The King of Narnia! Three Cheers!" they cried out. Claire looked to Peter and laughed as he was somewhat embarrassed. They cheered out his name with much praise.

Peter chuckled when one of the fauns passed out from too much to drink.

"Excuse me." he said to Claire and the beavers before walking over to a group of centaurs. Claire turned back to the beavers,

"So... is this some special occasion?" she asked as they led her to a wooden log. She sat down next to Mr. Beaver and a snoring squirrel.

"Well, for the Narnians, every time there is a Lunar Eclipse, we celebrate for we believe it brings much hope and well being for the year." Claire quirked an eyebrow,

"Really? How so?" she asked as she looked at the setting sky...Darkness started to creep in with a chilling cold breeze as nightfall started to overcome Narnia.

"Well, the last time Narnia has ever had an Lunar Eclipse, it was when a Son of Adam was crowned king." Mrs. Beaver said as Beaver left to find some drinks.

"Which was who?" Claire asked. She had a feeling it was Peter and Edmund, but it could also be King Frank. A fast pace tune had started to play causing the crowd of Narnian's to cheer.

"King Peter and King Edmund. Now don't get me wrong, there was an eclipse on King Franks coronation as legend goes, but none can be too sure." Mrs. Beaver said raising her voice over the noise.

"And how often do these things...eclipses occur?" she shouted as a few wolves howled as the moon started to show.

"Well that's what's special about them...no one actually knows when one will occur." Mrs. Beaver said laughing at such a question. Claire gave a puzzled look to the beaver,

"I don't mean to be rude, but then how do you know there will be one tonight?" she questioned as she looked in Peter's direction. He was engaging in a merriment talk with a few centaurs and fauns and both were looking in Claire's direction...

"She's lovely King Peter. Do you plan on courting her?" a faun asked taking a sip from his wine. Peter chuckled as he too took a sip,

"Not exactly. Prince Luke is to arrive and take her to her uncle's country. My siblings and I are merely watching over her." he said looking in her direction. She was talking to Mrs. Beaver and appeared to be laughing and having a good time. He studied her every movement and appearance. The way she held her self up straight, the way she tilted her head to laugh, but he soon realized he liked the way she acted. She was...different than all the other snobby princess, but still...looks could be deceiving.

"I think she would be lovely with you King Peter, if you don't mind me saying." the centaur said looking up to the sky, "The stars seem to agree"

Peter looked up to the night sky to see the twinkling stars shining with delight. Eager not to touch the subject any longer he quickly questioned, "Is- um, the eclipse to happen soon?" he said clearing his throat. The faun laughed and nodded,

"Yes, but it seems a few more minutes are needed." the faun said giving bow before leaving to a group of dancing dryads.

Claire stood up and stretched... Mrs. and Mr. Beaver had left to talk to Badger and his wife. Claire didn't mind that she had no company. She was just about to take a walk when a hand grabbed her arm gently...

"And where do you think you're going?" Peter asked with a smile. Claire smiled at his presence and brushed some hair back,

"A walk." she said but before she could turn Peter was leading her to the dance floor.

"What? Peter? What?" she said confused as they stopped in the center. The Fauns saw the two and fastened the tempo. "Peter, you know i can't do this, right?" she said making up an excuse,

"Such a liar," he joked as he grabbed her waist, "Ready?"

"No!" she said as the music started to play. On beat, they took off. Down the center they bounced and then a sharp turn to the left. Peter chuckled as he spun her with a fluid movement, she gave a shriek with delight and surprise. Up back the center they went passing the cheering Narnian's. A turn to the right and then a turn to the left,

"Wait, Peter, wait!!" she cried with butter-flies in her stomach, he chuckled and spun her twice this time, again she gave a shriek, causing the Narnian's to cheer and laugh. They spun around in a circle before she went out of his arms and then back in them. She gave a laugh as he did it again. The Narnian's cheered again as the two danced wildly up and down the floor. They made way for the two as they continued their wild dance...

"Woo!" Peter yelled as he spun her, twirled and then dipped her. Coming back up he spun her before the two went in spirals down the center.

Claire laughed as her hair whipped against her face at the chaotic moves Peter was doing. "Ha! Peter, Wait!" she cried out they went back up the center again with spirals. He quickly grabbed her and he gave a sharp turn to the right and then to the left. He quickly picked her up and twirled her causing her to laugh with delight,

"Peter, No!" she screamed as he spun faster and faster. He laughed at her face and placed her down and pressed their bodies together so they could twirl together around the circled outline. The beat increased as did Peter.

"What- No! Stop!" she screamed with her eyes closed with delight as Peter again picked her up and spun her faster and faster. Everything was a blur to her. The lights all zoomed past her and the bodies of the Narnians all mixed into one blur. She laughed with delight as she felt a pair of arms place her down as they bounced down to the bottom right and then to the upper left.

"Peter!" she shrieked as he spun her outwards and released her. Just as she thought she was going to fall, his arms wrapped securely around her waist as they danced back to the center. With a final spin outwards, she went out and then was wrapped securely by his arms as the music ended. The watching Narnian's erupted with cheers as the fauns played a lower paced tempo song.

The two panted as sweat was dripping from Peter's forehead and as some of his bangs covered the tip of his eyes. She too was sweating as her bangs were somewhat wet.

"You're....crazy!" she said laughing but also trying to catch her breath. He chuckled and led her off the dancing floor, with his hand never leaving her waist...

"That..was..fun..and your...face!" he said as he brought her a drink. She thanked him as the two sat on some wooden chairs. She smirked but then laughed at how stupid she probaly looked,

"Oh you're probably right! Oh if Luke saw me!" she said laughing before taking a sip, he too laughed before looking into the crowd of dancing Narnian's. She smiled at the creatures before looking to him,

"Where did you learn to dance like that?!" she asked amused at their wild ride. He chuckled and looked back to her,

"I didn't, i just went a long with it." he said panting. She smiled before looking to a passed out dwarf,

"The Narnian's do love to drink don' they?" she said jokingly, he almost spat it out with laughter,

She looked to him and laughed harder as he had some wine on his collar as he tried holding it in. "And so does their king!" she said laughing with delight. He looked to her and grinned,

"What?" she asked as her smile vanished, he shook his head with delight, "Nothing, never mind."

"So...are we staying the night here or heading back to Cair?" she asked after a moment of silence. His eyes quickly went wide,

"Ugh! I forgot to tell Ed!" he said getting up quickly. She too stood up as her red dress blew with the wind,

"I'm sure one of the creatures could send word for you." she suggested as she looked to the sea of Narnian's. He must have taken her advice for he relaxed somewhat.

"Wait here please." he said before heading off and vanishing into the sea of creatures. She smiled but soon it vanished as she sat back down...

"Oh what am I doing?!" she groaned as she placed her hands on her head, "Father would have been angry at my display of ruthless behavior and inappropriate dancing!" she said remembering every part of the dance.

Her father was one who thought that all women were limited to certain activities. For example, she knew not how to wield a sword, use a bow or even dance a certain beat like the previous. She only knew some skill with medicine and cooking.

_"Oh Claire! Give it a rest! He's not here and besides, Peter and his family are very friendly."_ she said to herself before a firework whizzed up and exploded releasing many lights of gold and red.

The Narnian's cheered and clapped their hands as the fireworks were set off one by one. Claire gave a soft chuckle at the funny creatures. She crossed her legs and took a sip from her cup.

The show went on for twenty minutes and still Peter had not returned. She looked around from where she sat but still she could not spot the golden headed king. Just as she was about to give up, he came out from behind her causing her to jump with fright.

"Sorry, i forgot you don't like to be surprised." he said apologetically. She grinned and placed her cup down,

"Where have been?" she asked, but what caught the two was she had just spoken with a British accent. She placed her fingers over her mouth as if she had just said a rude thing. Peter removed her fingers from her mouth and smiled,

"It's all right, i talk like that also sometimes." he said reassuringly. She nodded but looked away.

_Where did that come from?_

"I-I don't suppose you've ever been to Eng-never mind." he said smiling. She closed her eyes as the cool breeze swept by. He chuckled as she gave a soft yawn.

"Tired? All ready?" he asked with a twinkle of delight in his blue eyes. She grinned,

"What would you have me do? My host and escort left for a good twenty minutes." she said swatting his arm playfully. He chuckled and took off his cloak and placed it around her. She smiled gratefully,

"What's this for?" She asked gesturing to the royal blue cape.

"To keep you warm." he said as he looked to the sky to see the eclipse occurring.

"Thanks." she said wrapping the cape more tightly around her. She too and the other Narnian's looked to the sky to see the eclipse.

Every moment she enjoyed. For some reason, the eclipse filled her with happiness and a weird pleasant feeling whenever she took a glance towards Peter...

Every few moments, Peter would look from the corner of his eyes to see her looking up with wonder and amazement. He chuckled softly and then bit his lip. His mind ran with thoughts before nervously placing his hand around her waist.

Claire felt his arm around her waist and smiled with a hint of a blush. Luckily for the two who had blushed, it was dark and not noticeable.

Once the eclipse had occurred, the Narnians' all fanned out and left. Tonight, Peter and Claire would be sleeping with Mr and Mrs. Bear.

"Well, this should be interesting." Claire told Peter as the two grinned and followed the bears into their den...

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, Ideas, Opinions are greatly apreciated!!! Luv to get your thoughts and sugestions!!**


	12. Little to Know with A Memory

**A/N: Sorry for the LONG update! I've been busy, but I have not forgotten about this story! Just having a writers block...so any ideas or opinions would be helpful!!! THNX**! :)

* * *

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Claire said laughing as she and Peter walked behind the bears. He chuckled at her amusment. It was nice to see a lady of royalty acting foolish and happy,

"I never believed Narnias could be so-entertaining!" she said looking at Peter causing him to laugh,

"They are a wild bunch...trust me." he said as she wrapped his cloak around her body more tightly. "Sorry about the cold. If I had knewn it was going to be freezing I would have warned you." he said gesturing to the cloak. She only smiled and looked ahead, "Oh, it's all right. No one can predict the future...is it always like this?" she asked as she looked around at the landscape as they crossed a small stream. He tilted his head in confusion,

"Like what? Parties or freezing?" he joked as he made sure she stepped down from the rocks carefully.

She took this hand and landed on the other side of the grass carefully, "Thank you. I mean all this festivities." she spoke as her hair began to whip her face. He jumped down and both the two walked quickly to catch up to the bears.

"Um, sometimes...but we can be serious." he spoke quickly as the bears turned around.

"Princess, King Peter, please exuse the mess, if we had known we would have-" Peter chuckled and held his hand up,

"I'ts quite fine I assure you. Princess Claire and I, would be honored to stay here. Right Princess?" Peter asked looking to Claire with a grinning face. She smiled and tucked back a strand of hair, "Of course." she answered smiling brighter as the bears began mumbling about Niceness and honor.

Once inside the den, Claire looked around as Mrs. Bear began talking about rooms. There was a nice fireplace and ontop were a few pictures. They had a nice violet rug under a table of maps and a scholars bookshelf.

"Princess, you will be sleeping in our bedroom. Mr Bear and I have some business up north, and you and his majesty are more than welcome to stay however long you need." Mrs. Bear said as Mr. Bear walked outside, Claire looked to Peter who only shrugged,

"A-Are you sure?" Claire asked but only gained a nod. With that, the bears had left leaving Peter and Claire alone in the living area. An uneasy silence fell in the room as neither said a word. The irony of it was, they had just talked for a mile with out any barriers and now...this.

"I-um-I'll get a fire going." Peter said with some hesitation. Claire looked to him and nodded,

"I'll go make some tea...If i can find it." she threw in hoping this 'joke' would break some ice again. He smiled before turning his attention to the fireplace. Claire but her lip and walkd off to the kitchen.

"Oh, get it together, Claire...Everythings fine....Okay, breathe, now, where would the tea be? Wait, they're bears, do they drink tea?" she asked as she opened the drawers. Honey, Oats, Pecans, Nuts...and finally in a small section of the drawer, tea.

"Suprise, suprise." she mumbled to herself. She opened a shelve door to take out a pot. "Okay, crush the tea leaves in the water and let it boil..." she told herself trying to remeber her times when she used to cook for her father... The pot kettle began to steam as the water boiled. She watched it with a emotioneless face....The scent of the tea brought such thoughts...and memories...

_"Mother?" little seven year old Claire cried out in the snow, "Mother, Uncle Henry will be here soon!" she called out louder as she traveled through the snow forest. The sound of birds chirping were of some joy untill she saw an opening. Loud voices could be heard and in argument..._

_"My daughter is not here! She is safe with her father!" a womans voice cried out as if begging. A man's voice could be heard laughing. Claire crept closer only to see her mother on both knees, and a man with silver and green armour._

_"Woman, your daughter is somewhere here in this forest. Do you both not take you're morning rides together? My men will find her, and when they do...well let's just say they'll show her no mercy..."_

_Claire clasped her mouth with fright. "Mother!" she whispered with fright. Coraline grasped the mans garments as if for dear life, "Please! not my daughter! Take me! Me!" she begged. The man only took Queen Coraline and threw her back into the snow, "Woman, your life is less valuable than your daughters...take her away!" the man ordered. "And find the girl!" The guards came and seized Coraline and began dragging her off as she kicked and screamed._

_"Mother!" Claire shouted with fright as she ran out from behind the tree. The man turned around with shock but recovered very quickly. "Get her and kill the Queen!" the man ordered. More guards came and tried seizing Claire. A guard came out with a sword covered with emeralds, and stood before Coraline. "Mother! Stop! Leave her alone!" Claire pleaded as two guards grabbed her by the arms._

_"My lord?" the executioner asked with caution, unsure if this would be wise. The man growled and took the sword, raised it and swung down. Queen Corlaine's body went limp and still. The snow stained with the blood._

_"MOTHER!" Claire screamed with all her might as if in hopes to awake the fallen. The guards covered their ears as did the man._

_Her scream was high pitched and with all the moving and yelling, she collapsed..._

"Clarie!" Peter shouted as he placed his arms around her to lift her up. "Are you all right?" he asked as the kettle screamed with the simillar pitch... Claire blinked and looked up to Peter...

"Wha-Oh! Oh, yes, I'm fine." she said leaving his arms and holding on to the counter. Her legs felt wobly and cold. Peter looked her over before nodding. "Oh...well...is everything all right?" he asked as he grabbed a glass and poured some water for her. "You...fainted." he informed as he handed her the water. She looked down into the water before nodding, "I'm fine." she said barley audible. He stared at her before looking away, "Well, would you like to-."

"I don't want to talk about it." she said softly before walking out. She reached the door frame before turing around, "Peter...Please don't tell anyone about this...good night." He nodded silenly before watching her leave. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

_What could puzzle her dearly? _he thought....He indeed was worried.

Claire walked into the Bears room, placed the glass of water on the night-stand, and fell onto the bed. She gave a shaky sigh before closing her eyes. In her mind she told herself repeadly, "It's fine, these happen ever so often...it's normal..." Was it really?

There came a knock from the door and no one else was in the den but her and Peter.

"Claire...may I come in?" he asked but no response came. He but his lip and knocked again,

"Claire?" he asked again but still no response. Claire heard the door open letting the light from outside shine in. Instantly she closed her eyes tight and prayed he would let her be.

Seeing her sleeping peacfully brought him much comfort, deciding that all questions should wait till the moring, he shut the door and stayed up till late night watching the fire dance and crackle...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed, and ideas or opinions are greatly appreciated!!! HAPPY EASTER!!!**


	13. The Plot Deepens

_The chilling air Pierced her skin as she walked through a crowd of creatures...Evil creatures._

_"Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased!" a vicious voice cried out. Claire steped into the open to see a lion tied and beaten on a table of stone. Behind was a great woman in a dark dress with blonde hair and cold white skin. "And tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" the woman screamed with delight. Claire looked around unfazed on what this was all about. _

_The lion laid still as if it knew what to expect. Claire couldn't help but feel sorry for it. She walked up the steps and sat next to it. It's golden mane was shredded with strips as the creatures took it and tossed it around. She moved with caution as the woman whispered words in its ears. The woman stood again and cried out, "Despair and Die!" before the vision changed..._

_Claire gripped her dress as the wind howled. Two figures were running down what appeared to be a road. "This is a weird city." Claire told herself as she followed behind. The buildings where made of bricks and steel, and flying 'dragons' flew above them dropping fire balls. The two figures stopped at a house and another figure appeared pulling one of the figures with it. "Peter, your mother needs you! Your father has all ready left..." a voice cried out. _

_"What?" Claire told herself as she crept closer. Indeed, one of the figures was Peter and-_

_"Is that me!" Claire cried out, startled to see herself in some weird outfit. A man was pulling her and 'Peter' was pulling back. A Fireball blasted nearby and the Vision changed...._

_"Go! Get out of here!" Luke cried out motioning his companions to run. A woman twirled around quickly and screamed. "Luke! Stop!" she beckoned. She tried to run but a blond headed man grabbed her. Lightning flashed as Luke stood in the middle of a roped bridge. A man in dark garments walked calmly across before entering combat with Luke. The woman screamed with fright as the blond stilled held her tightly,_

_"Peter! Help him!" the woman cried out with tears...the woman. Claire suddenly felt herself in the woman's body only to realize it was her. She looked up to see Peter looking worried as the two figures dueled on the bridge. In a move, the man pierced Luke's legs causing him to fall and left helpless. She felt Peter moving her back, "Edmund, get her out of here! Get the girls and get them out!" he shouted. She felt herself being turned around and moved to another pair of arms. This was not what caused her to scream. Looking over Peter's shoulders, Luke looked to them before using all his strength to cut the ropes. Susan and Lucy's screams could be heard along with another. Down went the bridge, and in the process taking Luke and the man to the darkness below._

_"No! Luke!" she heard herself cry out. Edmund's arms wrapped around her as she fought him to run and fetch her brother. Peter looked at her and then to the place were the bridge had been. He sighed and ran up with the others. "Get out! Move!" he ordered. He took Claire from Edmund's arms and picked her up. "Ed, move!" he growled as Edmund remained shock that his friend was no long gone. Susan looked in shock but grabbed Lucy and the two ran with another girl close behind... She felt Peter brushing her back and trying to calm her as they left the mountainside...._

_"Get up!" a chilling voiced called out..._

"Uh!" she cried out jumping up from the bed. Claire looked around the dim lighted room only to find it was just herself and alone. She brushed her arm trying to wipe away the chills. Her hair was covering part of her eye and her tongue and throat felt dry. She turned to get the water from the night before to find it gone. "Peter, must have taken it." she mumbled. The outside light was a dark light blue as dawn approached.

She tried to clean herself up the best she could when a whisper was called out, _"Follow me"_

Claire stopped right there and then and slowly turned around, "Hello? Peter?" she called out cautiously. The room was silent as a few birds from the outside began to chirp. She bit her lip before moving to the door. _"No! Not the door...Outside....the window." _ The window cringed opened as the cool morning air filled the room. She took the door handle and pulled it but it remained still and locked. "What the-? Peter!" she cried out, but her voice was drowned by the rustling of leaves. The leaves blew in causing her to panic at such scary behavior. She shook the handle to get it to budge but nothing. _"Outside....the window..." _the voice whispered again but this time it sounded close to her ear. In fright and startled, she jumped and stumbled on the hem of her dress causing her to fall onto the floor.

"All right! Stop and I'll Follow or whatever!" she cried out. Instantly the wind stopped and the leaves fell dead. She looked from side to side as she shook with fright. She stood with caution and walked to the window. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon as the flowers began to awakening from their sleep. She lifted herself over the window's edge and jumped down. The leaves blew in one direction followed by the wind. She looked into the room and then in the direction to follow. Every step she took she was ready to turn and run, but something kept her going. After a couple of feet and 'Oh, what am i doing?' she turned back to see the Den was a good distance away. Suddenly, a cold metal met her neck...

"Don't move." A voice spoke with aggression. Claire held her breath as she continued to stare at the Den.

_Peter! Peter, help me!_ she felt like shouting, but if she did, he neck would be off in less than a second.

"Now, be a good little princess and close your eyes." the voice spoke again. Claire was in debate whether to do it or not. _"If i do, I'm dead....If I don't, I'm dead!" _She gave a shaky sigh and closed her eyes. The man gave a soft chuckle before tying her arms up... "Peek, and I will kill you. That's your only warning!" he growled. She shut her eyes tighter as she held back screams for help. This was Narnia, any Narnian in the forest could hear her and come, but it would probably be too late. She felt him put a cloth around her face that would probably cover her eyes. She opened her eyes only to see black. Yes, her eyes were covered. Just as she opened them, she felt herself being dragged.

"What are you doing?" a voice called out. Her heart froze with delight and fright. The man withdrew something metal, probably his sword.

"Go away, Fox! This does not concern you!" the man growled. Claire felt hope again at the mention of a fox and a talking one! Pushing aside her fright she cried out:

"Help! Peter! Bears!" she cried out only to be gagged and feel a sharp point at her neck. "Quite or I will kill you now!" The man turned to see the fox gone. Giving a yell of anger, he tossed Claire over his shoulder and ran....

BBB

The sound of scratching at a door and shouting was enough to wake the oldest Pevensie. Quickly shaking off sleep, Peter grabbed his sword and opened the door. The Fox rolled in causing Peter lower Rhindon.

"Oh, Fox...it's just you." he yawned as he gave a stretch. "How was your-." Fox only shook his head, "No time! Your majesty, Princess Claire is in danger! An Outlaw took her!" Fox yelped. Peter's eyes went some what wide before running to the bears bedroom. He opened the door to find leaves scattered across the floor. "Dear Aslan!" he yelped. He quickly ran out of the den with fox close behind. "Where did they go?!" he shouted as he pushed the branches out of the way. Fox jumped over a log and ducked under a low branch. "They went in a North-Eastern direction, sire! The young lady was blindfolded, and seemed in great distress!" Fox shouted looking to Peter. He was determined to find her. "Was she harmed?" he asked as they stopped where fox had seen them. Fox panted before shaking his head, "No, but he did threaten her." Peter clutched his teeth with fury. He all of sudden, was furious if the man did harm her...Why? Maybe because he had a feeling for her, or maybe he started to see her as a sister...

"Somebody Help!" a woman's voice cried out in the forest. Peter quickly took off in the direction, "Claire! Fox, go get help! Quick!" he shouted behind. Fox nodded and ran off into the trees.

BBB

"Damn it, girl!" the man growled. He threw her onto the forest ground and took out a small dagger. "I gave you the chance of living. Now, I don't care if my mistress turns me into a stump. Just as long as i finish you, she should be happy."

Claire moved with fright and tried to squirm away from the direction of the voice. The cloth in her mouth that was used to gag her fell out awhile back allowing her to scream. "Archenland be damned if their young prince takes the thrown and now I have to deal with _you_! I could have killed the young prince a long time ago! No, She makes me come after you!" he growled again. She felt the mans rugged rough arms grab hers and lift her up. "Give your mother my love!" he whispered causing her to panic, "My mother! Somebody!"

"Release her!" a familiar voice called out. She turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Peter? Peter, please help!" she begged as she felt the man grip her tighter....

Peter saw the state she was in and this alone caused his anger to reach a new height. "I said release her." he growled again. The man chuckled before dropping her. Peter watched her fall and stepped closer to her. " touch her again!" he growled pointing Rhindon straight at the mans heart.

"Peter? Are you there?!" Claire cried out. Peter answered but kept his narrowed eyes on the grinning man, "I'm here. You're safe." he answered sternly. The man chuckled,

"Is this love I sense?" Peter growled again, "It's protection." he replied. "Protection, Love all the same. I bid you farewell your majesty, and to you your _imperial highness _, we shall meet again. Mistress, I leave!" the man shouted. In a flash a flame of fire encircled the man before he dissapeared. Fox jumped out from a bush with a few badgers. "Where is he! Let me at him!" one of the badgers cried out. Peter looked around before running to Claire.

"Peter?" she asked as she felt arms tugging on her bonds. He smiled somewhat as he un-blindfolded her, "It's me." he said calmly . She smiled and looked down to see him working on her tied hands. "What-Who was he?" she asked. Fox looked to Peter and then to Claire. Peter mumbled under his breath 'Outlaw'. When she was untied he helped her up. She smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss, "Thank you for saving me." she said causing him to blush. Fox grinned but then was shocked when he felt lips meet his fur. "And thank you for helping me." she said softly. He grinned brigther before bowing, "All is done for the loved ones of his majesty." he said slyly causing Peter blush more. Claire gave a soft laugh before placing her hand on Peter's shoulders.

"Peter, the man- outlaw, said something about Archenland and their prince. You-You don't suppose they're in danger do you?"

He looked to her only to find they were only inches apart. "I-um-No. Maybe. I- we should get back to the castle." he stumbled causing her to chuckle, " I think that would be best." she replied as the two walked back to the Den to fetch their belongings....

BBB

"Your Empress Sibylla," the outlaw said bowing, "I have returned." Sibylla looked the man over before rising from her throne. The hags looked to each other before smiling. Sibylla walked down the steps with a smile, "The girl?" she asked kindly. The outlaw rose and fumbled with his hands.

"K-King Peter...r-rescued her, my liege." he said bowing again. Sibylla smiled brighter and pulled out her wand. "Did he now?" she asked coming closer. The outlaw began to quiver with fright as he kept his eyes on the wand. "Was she at least harmed?" she asked coming ever so close. The outlaw shook his head, "No, I thought you would like it if she was killed by your hand." he said rising again. Sibylla twirled her wand, "Did you now? Well you're wrong." she said with a sinister tone. Her lips became narrow, "Do you know what would happen if she marries his Majesty?" she asked as she was only a few inches away from the outlaw. The man shook his head with worries, "N-no, m-m-my liege."

"Everything I've worked hard for will be ruined....Here I am trying to get the Great Lion to return, and you fail me." she said shaking her head, "What a shame." The outlaw took a step back as the hags smiled brighter, "Tell me, Where is she?"

"I-I don't know my liege. King Peter took her."

"Do you know how important she is?" The outlaw shook his head again, "My lady, What of great importance is she? A common girl..."

Sibylla shook her head "What importance is she?...Everything!" she screamed causing the man to fall to his knees. "That little twit is my only way into getting the lion to return! He is her watcher! She is the only Empress in Narnia!"

"E-Empress?" the outlaw asked clutching his hands. Sibylla looked down and nodded, "Yes. Empress. I made a deal with the poor girl to give her a chance to fall for her destined lover. The Emperor Beyond the Sea had predicted the girl to marry his majesty King Peter. She knows not she is a witch and that she still holds power. If she finds out, I could be killed!" she screamed picking a glass goblet and throwing it into the wall. "She can't remember who she is! If I can get her at least a hostage, Narnia will be mine! No, no....I want her dead. Yes...You!" she said pointing her wand at the outlaw, "Find her. Kill her. and make sure she never awakes." she said growling "If you fail...You'll never awake! Now go!" she shouted throwing the outlaw a bag of bottles. "Poison her. Stab her. Drown her. Whatever! Just make sure she dies and the High King Suffers!" she screamed. The man took the bag and ran out like a demon of darkness... Sibylla growled before sitting back down on her throne... "I want my men to prepare for a little hunt." she said to the hags, "I want them to find me Prince Corin...and also, the wand of the White-Witch." One of the hags left while the other remained. "The girl gets visions for she is still conected by good. She is light and I am now dark..." Sibylla bit her lip with a smile, "It won't be long now... Her strength is slowly leaving her...Go to Galma and fetch_ him_...I have a request to ask, and rally my men who oppose the crown in the Lone Islands...It won't be long... just three years...." she said sneering with a smile....


	14. Back at the Castle

A/N: Got a chapter! srry its short though, I've been busy but luckily I'm off all next week!lol so expect an Update or two!

* * *

The people of Cair Paravel went about their morning chores as possible as two very tempered queens had a very heated debate in the Library...

"Susan, No! This is the perfect colored dress!" Lucy shouted holding up a violet dress. Susan scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Lucy, have some intelligence and understand that this dress is more perfect!" Susan cried out picking up a silver dress. Lucy gave an evil laugh and shook her head,

"Gentle Queen? More like the Queen with no taste!" she mocked only earning a glare in return. Susan dropped the dress,crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine! She'll wear that dress, but I do her hair!" Lucy's draw dropped almost to the floor, "What? No! That's not fair! She can wear your dress and I do her hair." she insisted only getting a laugh,

"Yes, like that's going to happen." Susan snorted. Lucy growled and flung the dress at her. "You're mean!"

"You're one to talk!" Susan retorted. Lucy smirked, "Well at least I'm not going to grow old and bitter..." she mocked acting all innocent.

"At least I wasn't naive." Susan smirked. Lucy frowned and both the girls started shouting...

Edmund walked by reading a book on War and Politics only to stop mid-step. The Sound of thumping and crashing filled the halls. "What the?" He spun around and began to follow the noise until running into Loretta. She had finished ascending the stairs and turned and bumped into him.

"Edmund?! Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me but where the devils is that awful racket coming from?" she asked as another loud bang filled the hallways. Three of the servants below looked up at the stairs and ran off. Edmund bit his lip, "We shall find out." he growled as another bang filled the halls causing him to jump in fright and drop his book. Loretta nodded and together the two walked off following the ever growing loudness.

"The Library? Haven't they heard of Quiet and Peace?" Loretta joked causing Edmund to grin, "Obviously not. I know Susan always obey Library rules. So she'll be displeased to know of all this racket." He turned the handle and opened the door a few feet apart and stuck his head in. His eyes went wide and he pulled his head out as a book slammed into the wall were his head had just been.

"Bloody! he cried out shutting the door. Loretta looked frightened as the Just king regained himself.  
"What happened?" she asked causing him to look up and shake his head, "Flying book." Loretta gave a puzzled look and mouth to herself 'flying book?'. She looked back to Edmund to find him opening the door again.

"What the?!" He shouted as Lucy hid behind a bookshelf tossing a few books at Susan who was hiding behind the sofa. "Is that the best you got 'Valiant Queen'?" Susan mocked causing Lucy to laugh, "What?! Susan I've seen mice toss better than you, and that's because you're suppose to be the 'best' archer-OW!" she cried out as she got hit with a sofa cushion. Susan smirked, "You were saying?" she mocked. Lucy stood and picked up a thick book and was getting ready to toss it when Edmund came up from behind her and took it.

"What in the name of Aslan were you two doing?" he asked still in shock at such behavior. Susan and Lucy looked to each other and frowned, "We're sorry Edmund." Susan spoke softly, "I didn't mean for it to get too out of hand." Lucy nodded in agreement, "Me too." Edmund smiled softly,

"Are you both all right?" he asked looking Lucy over and then Susan. Loretta came in and gasped.

"Oh my! Edmund, What were you saying about Susan and rules?" she mocked causing him to chuckle, "Yea, she's unpredictable." he retorted. Susan and Lucy looked to each other in confusion but before any could say something, Edrick the faun ran into the room with a smile,

"Your majesties! King Peter and Princess Claire have returned! There in the courtyard!"

Susan and Lucy squealed with delight, "Finally!" they both ran out with eagerness totaly forgetting all about their argument. Edmund and Loretta grinned and followed, they too excited to see what a day together would do.

BBB

Peter and Claire galloped into the courtyard and came to a halt. They had gathered their belongings and left the forest at dawn and some how were able to arrive mid-morning.

Peter dismounted first so he would be able to help Claire down. She smiled in gratitude and took his extended hand and dismounted as well. The castle doors went open as Susan and Lucy ran out,

"Peter!" they cried out with joy. He turned around and smiled at the sight of Lucy and Susan running up to him. Claire from behind smiled before something came to her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and spun him around. At first he was shocked but recovered very quickly.

"Claire, what is it?" he asked with merriment in his tone. She smiled before it faded somewhat, "I-um- I know you are suppose to inform your council-staff-whatever you call it about the kidnapping," he nodded only causing her to fidget with her arms, "Can-can you not?" His grinning face began to soften into a confused look, "I don't want to raise an alarm or anything, and if Loretta knew I had fainted or was kidnapped, Father-oh I don't know what he'd say but can we just let it stay low. If something happens again we can inform them...please." she begged. He smiled again and nodded,

"Of course." he replied firmly. She smiled and then came the screaming again.

"Peter! Claire! Oh it's so good to see you!" Susan shouted with delight as she hugged him. Lucy ran and hugged Claire causing her to feel odd. "Oh, How was your first day in Narnia? Was Peter nice or annoying? Where did he take you?!" she questioned. Claire eyes went wide with amusement, A chuckled was heard from behind Susan as Edmund came forth along with Loretta.

"Calm down, Lu. I'm sure are brother here was nice." he teased causing Peter to look over Susan's shoulder and glare at him. Edmund held his hands up, "Just saying."

Loretta came and hugged Claire as well, "Oh, it's nice to see you again! Although its only been a day, it feels like and eternity! You have to see the Narnian Market! It's quite lovely and very entertaining!" she babbled causing Claire to chuckle.

"Loretta, I'm sure it is. I'm sorry for leaving at short notice, but I wasn't expecting things to happen." she said eying Peter who was trying to hid a blush. Edmund saw this ( Always the first) and chuckled. Peter continued to look at the talking girls and smacked Ed with his arm,

"Ow!" he hissed ,"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm, Peter looked to him and smiled,  
"Didn't you miss me,_ Eddiekins_?" he teased causing Ed to mumble under his breath. "Oh, yes. I prefer it if you left more often. You can go charm girls and be _Peter the Magnificent_ else where."

Peter chuckled and shook his head, "I did miss you though Ed." Edmund smiled, "Yea, who wouldn't." he joked before walking off. Peters grin faded into a frown, _'I hate him!'_ he yelled to himself.

"Peter! Come on!" Lucy cried from the castle door. He blinked and looked around to see Susan, Lorretta and Claire walking inside. "Coming, Lu!" he shouted as he ran up the steps...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be long and filling! Thanks to all who reviewd! Those really brightened my day! Big NOTE: Claire is now played by Cl mence Po sy who plays Fleur Delacour in Harry Potter. I spend an hr and a half deciding to make the switch, but in the end i did only because her appearnce is simillar to Jadis and that's a MAJOR 'thing' in the story plot.**


	15. The Unexpected Party

* * *

"Find the Kings son!" Luke the First Marrshal of the Mark yelled out to the men. The men nodded and dismounted and began the search. The ford wreaked with a foul odor, as the bodies of the fallen warriors laid scattered amongst their foes. Luke knelt next to a fallen comrade only to see its neck sliced. Growling with fury he stood and kicked a corpse of a goblin, "These creatures deserved what they got and-" but one of the corpses had something of familliarity. "It can't be!" he whispered with fright, He ran over and knelt next to a corpse of a man dressed in black but was pierced by an arrow of theirs, and around him laid more sodliers of theirs...his fathers soldiers...but why where they shot by our own? he thought over and over again...

"Prince Luke!" a soldier cried out causing Luke to forget the scenario. He looked up to see a soldier beckoning him over quickly. He shot up and ran jumping over the corpses. He met the soldier who was holding Eldren Son of Henery. Luke grabbed Eldren by the waist to feel him breathing ever so softly but sill breathing!

"He's alive!" Luke cried out with disbelief, "We Ride to my Uncles house, Alkarvan, with all speed!" he cried out mounting Eldren on and then himself, "Yah! ,Ride on with all haste! Glamarie, Send word to my sister I take our cousin in serious condition to my uncle! I will go for her when it is safe! Ride!" Luke cried out, and isntantly Glamarie (The fastest rider) galloped off followed shortly by Luke and his company...

BBB

The halls were damp as the dim light showed in the empty room ahead. Entering, the brigand knelt infront of the steps that lead to her...

"I and with the aid of the King, laid out the trap and killed the heir, my lady." the brigand said bowing his head. Sibylla tapped her fingers on the arm rest before standing, "My men in the Lone Islands are at their highest peak, and are ready to start an up rise at my call. All we need is for the Kings and Queens to head over there. The Calormen Prince Rabadash is a close friend of mine, give him this..." she said holding out a cordial and a parchment. The Brigand took the Parchment and stuffed it inside his coat just as he took the Vial, Sibylla gripped it firmly, "Do NOT drop this. One drop and it will instantly poison the inhibitor. The Prince will know what to do with it..." she said smiling. The Brigand nodded and held the vial carefully, "My Lady, The Lone Islands?" he asked causing her to smile, "Don't worry, When the time comes, I'll make my move...for now, let the Narnians have peace in their land....Let us not trouble them, Archenland however is ours and Calormens only doorway into Narnia, and if it falls we shall choke Narnia and destroy the barbarians! My men in the Islands will come by Sea, and Calormen by the south, and our allies in the North will fight as well.. and when all that is done, I Sibylla by the Grace and Daughter of Tash the All Mighty Powerful, will take lordship over those lands and the little Pretender to the throne of Narnia, the _Empress_, will die at my hands or her lover! And if he will not kill her in the end, I will kill them both! The Young Prince Corin...is mine to kill as well! The Miserable lion may have saved the twin but I alone can still finish what I have started!" she cried out causing the Hags to cheer. Sibylla smiled brighter before sitting back down on her throne..."All is a matter of getting the Lion to return....After all, the being can't resurrect twice, can he?" she snarled with delight in her mind... She looked to the Brigand and smiled, "Send word for my men to press the attack at Alkaline, get me the throne and crown yourself king if you should have victory..."

"So you should trust me to act in your stead?" Sibylla only growled, "I trust to tell you what awaits you if you should fail!"

The Brigand smiled and ran off into the night. Sibylla beckoned a Hag to come forth, "Disguise yourself and go to Narnia, you know what to do." The hag nodded, "And what of the girl? She has the power of foresight, what if she ruins it?" Sibylla growled and looked to the empty wall were the Narnia banner , it burned into flames, "I will break her." she growled....

BBB

"Claire! Oh you look beautiful!" Susan squealed as Claire came from the bathroom. She was wearing a pink Narnian dress with silver and gold trimming. Claire blushed a little before spinning.

"Is it okay? I think it's a little bit too long!" she said almost tripping on the hem. Susan laughed before regaining herself. "Silly, if its too long, don't spin! but if it was short, It would take an army of thousands to keep Peter away from you!" Claire blushed a little,

"Susan, Peter's not like that, and right now I just want to get used to the idea of staying in Narnia. And right now, Its only been a day and five hours and all ready you are treating me like you've known me for a lifetime and I don't deserve that special treatment." she said truthfully. Susan bit her lip, "Yes and no, You are a guest and ally of Narnia, and it is our honor to help you," she said before a thought came into her head, she looked to Claire with a grin as she watched the Princess study herself in the mirror, "In fact," she said slyly, " We're throwing a Ball in yours and Loretta's honor!" Claire spun around as fast as she could in the new dress and almost slammed herself into the mirror,

"What!" she cried out startled at such news. Susan brushed her dress as she sat on the stool, "Surprise!" she said late but none the same laughing. The door slammed open and in came an upset Peter.

"Susan, how could you be planning a Ball?" Claire placed her hands on her hips, "That's what I said." she said rolling her eyes. Susan grinned and stood, "Now,now, let's just think about the positives." Claire looked to Peter who returned the glance,

"Okay here's one, um, This would give you Claire an opportunity to meet other nobles and suitors," Peter tilted his head with annoyance, "Su, she's not going to want to meet other nobles, its rather boring." Susan shook her head, "Pete, she's not like you." Claire smiled somewhat,

"And its a shame, Lucy had everything planned, I'd hate to tell her you both said no." she said smiling at Peter. He shook his head and turned away, "This is ridiculous," he looked to Claire who only shrugged, "Okay fine." he said to Susan before walking out. Susan smiled before looking to Claire who only shook her head with a smile,

"What?" she asked puzzled. Claire just smiled brighter before walking out. Susan waited a few minutes until calling out: "Ed, you can come out!"

Edmund came out from under the bed, "I will never do that again!" he said dusting himself off. Susan smiled, "You may have to again, something went on in the forest and intend to find out."

Edmund quirked and eyebrow, "Like what? They can't be lovey dovey and then not, and in a day! It's impossible." Susan shook her head, "Nothing's Impossible Edmund." she said before walking out...

BBB

Claire walked for sometime in the castle yard after getting a break from Lucy's party planning. The Invitations had all ready been sent and it was to be one week from today. She sighed and leaned against an orchid. "Another ball, another waste." she mumbled to herself.

"Exactly." replied a voice causing her to jump in fright. She turned around to see Peter smiling.

"Peter, you startled me!" she said clutching her chest. He grinned, "Yes, I do have that affect sometimes." he said still grinning. She smiled softly, "What brings you out here?" she asked noticing his book. He looked at the book and smiled, "Just reading outside. I was on my way to the hill when I noticed a sad figure."

"I wasn't sad. I was just-I was just missing Luke, that's all." she said honestly. He nodded, "It is hard to be away from those you love." She looked to him before nodding,

"I never could stand it when he left for war. It was Loretta and I and don't get me wrong she's lovely, but me and Luke have been through so much." she said to him. He nodded again, "Do-do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked unsure. She smiled, "Why not?" she said before the two walked off.

"It must be hard being the older sibling, is it not?" she asked as they walked along the shore. He nodded, "It gets old after a while, but-but something keeps me going." he said looking to her.

"Faith perhaps?" she questioned only getting a shrug in reply. "Sometimes I feel like they're pulling away from me," he said looking to the ocean. Claire bit her lip,

"They are growing up, but they still love you." she said reassuringly. He smiled and looked at her.

"Thanks, I needed that." she chuckled, "Not a problem." Her smile faded as the clouds darkened, "What is it?" he asked sensing her quietness, "Claire?"

_"Move you bloody Maggots! I want them all dead! Not one man rests until I get the Crown! Kill him do not let him get away!" screams of woman and the sound of clanging metal filled the air._

"Claire?" Peter asked again. She blinked and looked up to him, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked sweetly. He quirked an eyebrow and nodded, "Um-yes. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I-Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" she said with a fake smile. He gave a puzzled look before nodding, "All right, just making sure." he said smiling. She smiled back and they both continued their walk until Nature planned its own course...

"So you did all that?" Claire replied with astonishment, "No wonder your called 'The Magnificent'!" she said causing him to chuckle. "I had help- I think I did." he said thinking heavily. She smiled again when it instantly rained. He gave a groan and placed his arms over his head to shield him from the rain. She gave a laugh at such act of foolishness.

"What is so funny?" he asked causing her to twirl around, "You're a baby! It's just rain!" she shouted as she twirled and twirled again. "I like rain! Just not it on me!" he retorted chuckling slightly to himself,

"You look like a drenched cat or lion, which ever you prefer!" she shouted as she twirled even more. "You're going to get sick! Let's head back to the castle!" he suggested causing her to laugh,

"What tales, I should right a book! King Peter the Magnificent! Destroyer of trolls, witches, goblins and his weakness, rain!" she mocked causing him to growl slightly.

"Oh lighten up Peter! There you are saying you don't get fun and now you have a wonderful opportunity!" He chuckled to himself, "I'll show you fun." he said to himself. He ran over and caught her during mid-turn. "What the-?"

Without waiting for a reply he picked her up and carried her to the shore. She looked in the same direction and gasped, "Peter Pevensie, You better not dare!" He chuckled over the thunder,

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to have fun?" he said looking down at her, She frowned, "I don't want to get wet!" she cried out as they reached the shore. He chuckled,

"Too late! I'm High King my orders and actions go." She hit him on his arm,

"Do it and you'll be sorry!" she said causing him to chuckle, "I'm warning you!"

At that, Peter tossed her into the water. She screamed until making contact with the salt water. He held back a grin until seeing her resurface with her hair covering her face. He instantly broke out into a fit of laughter. "Your-face!" he said pointing at it. She brushed her hair out of the way and hissed in pain. "You idiot! My leg!" she cried out clutching her left leg. He instantly stopped and saw her in pain. "Oh, Clarie! I'm sorry! Really!" he said splashing in. She applied pressure and looked up to see him holding out his arm, "Come on, take it. I can get you to the castle quicker if I carry you." She smiled and took his arm. With all the force she could muster, she tugged and down went Peter with a confused look. Instantly she jumped out of the water and ran onto the sandy shore. Peter's head broke the surfaced followed by a growl, "You little liar!"

"_You_ started it." she said laughing. He grinned, "Really? I started it?" he said causing her to smile and nod. "Well _I'm_ going to finish it!" he shouted running at her. She went wide eyed as he came and threw himself and her onto the ground. They landed with him on top causing her to smile slyly. "See I finished it." he said triumphantly. "Not quite." she said as she grabbed his waist and rolled him to where he was on the ground and she was smiling brighter. "I win. Luke taught me that." He chuckled, "Luke must not be a good fighter." he said rolling her ove again, and this time he pinned her down with his legs on each side of her waist. She frowned as he glowed with triumph, "And the score "_High King _Peter the _Magnificent_" one and _Princess_ Claire, zero."

"Oh just wait High King, I'll get you back!" she said teasingly. He grinned and growled, "Is that a threat or a challenge!" he said pressing his face closer to hers, "Its both." she said dryly pressing her face closer to his. He could feel her breathing on his face and lips and how it ached him so much. His glare to her was piecing and uncomfortable and with him on top she thought she would melt away...

He gripped her shoulders and leaned in closer but just before contact could be made she turned her head away and gave a soft sneeze. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Come one, your going to get worse!" he said picking her up. "I'm Sneeze fine." she protested, he only shook his head, "If you get worse I'm going to blame myself." she laughed, "Honestly Peter, your the best brother I've seen, just don't tell Luke!" she said teasingly. He blushed as they entered the castle. The storm had just picked up and it was growing dark. The Castles warmth was much welcomed by the two. "Go upstairs and dry off, and then go instantly to your room." he ordered. She smiled as she ascended the stairs, "Yes, _Dad_." she teased. His smile softened as he remembered when Edmund was a nasty little kid and had called Susan 'Mum'. He though knew she was teasing him. What brought him out of his trance was a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you Peter, If you see Loretta, can you tell her I'm looking for her." He nodded quietly and with shock. She chuckled before re-ascending the stairs and going out of view....

He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled with delight. He heard chuckling behind him and he instantly closed his eyes with pain. "Not now Ed." He opened his eyes to see him smiling. "Wow, King Peter's first kiss."

"Shut it!" Peter growled, Edmund chuckled, "I hope you plan on being her escort." Peter shook his head, "and why should I?" he asked.

Edmund grinned and held a scroll. He released the half of the scroll and down it went till it hit the floor. "What is this? I don't even know what it is?" Peter asked reading the names on the scroll.

"Suitors, for Claire. They want to escort her and are very eager to meet her."......

* * *

**A/N: Got another chapter in! yeah!lol, Thank you to all who reviewd! Much appreciation! Feel free to leave comments, oppinions, Ideas, and of course, Reviews!** **Was that a real kiss or a friend kiss?**


	16. Friend or Foe

* * *

Claire gave a sneeze as she opened her room to find Loretta reading.

"I take you had a excellent walk." the girl beamed as she looked from her book. Claire gave a blush and quirked her head trying to hide the joy in her voice. "And what makes you say that?" she asked as she pulled out a nightgown and walked into the bathroom. Loretta, being enternained by the young princess skit, only smiled and turned a page. "You have that...bounce...with you." she informed as she continued to read.

"Bounce?" Claire asked from inside. Loretta nodded to herself, "Yes, bounce." she replied as she looked to a next page. "I never knew that the Kings and Queens were _not_ from Narnia." Loretta informed although it came out as a question. Claire unlocked the door and came out as she wringed her hair.

"Well, I thought they were, but King- I mean _Peter_, said he carried an accent. I recall father saying something about _'World of Men'_..." she stated as she sat on her bed and then looked up thinking to herself, "Yes...I think he mentioned that...and Peter's accent was more...more..." she scoughed with amusment, "I really don't know how to explain it really...I know what it means...It's on the tip of my tounge...um..Oh I know!" she said happily, "Where have you_ been_?" she exampled letting her 'mysterious' accent roll out. Loretta laughed and cupped her mouth, "My goodness! Princess, that was a rather wonderful demenstration! I recall Queen Lucy having that exact accent!"

"Loretta, it wasn't a demenstraition. I was...was being serious." she said sternly. Loretta smiled and nodded, "What ever suits you." Claire gave a laugh and fell backwards, letting the softness of the bed take her.

"It was rather a pretty day." Claire mumbled ramdomly. Loretta looked up from her book and smiled, "Well, I take my leave. Good night, Princess. I'm heading for a midnight ride." she said as she left the room. Claire smiled as she left,

"Yes, Good night and be careful." Claire replied before the girl left the room. Claire watched her shut the door and then rolled on her side. She gave a sneeze before rubbing her pink nose. "Ugh, I feel- Oh maybe it will pass." she told herself as she laid there silently. She lifted her head to get a view of the balcony doors and looked out to see it still pouring. She smiled softly as the days events danced smoothly in and before she knew it...she was asleep...

_The room smelt of cinnamon and mint and an old man walked up to a weeping girl and patted her softly. "My dear, do not cry." the man said gently. The girl sniffled and looked up,_

_"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know anyone was here." The girl muffled. The man sat next to her and rubbed her back gently, "And what is the matter?" he asked softly. The girl leaned on to the man,_

_"I-I wish I never came...I wish none of this had happened." she cried. The man gave a caring smile,_

_"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide." he said looking down to her, "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." The girl looked to him but then there came a knock...They both looked to the door and again came a knock..._

"Princess?" a person called out from behind the oak door. Claire groaned as she peeked over her covers to see it was all ready morning.

"Hmm? Yes?" she called out as her voice was horse and she was still sleepy. She yawned and sat up leaning against the headboards,

"Are you still in bed?" the person asked. Claire opened her eyes and called out,

"Yes, still in bed."

"Oh. Well my siblings are having breakfast as we speak and wanted me to ask if you would care to join. Loretta is down there as well." spoke the person.

Claire groaned and stepped out of bed to answer the door. She opened it to find King Edmund.

"Oh, hello Edmund!" she said cheefully. It was nice to see Edmund. Although it has only been two days, she felt his presence was cheerful and calming.

He gave a chuckle, "And hello to you Claire. Now, as I said, my siblings would like for you to join them, but do be aware...Lucy has been ranting on about the ball so best of luck to you."

Claire smiled and motioned him to come inside. "Do excuse the mess, Edmund. I came late last night and was exhausted." he chuckled and leaned back against a desk.

"Quite all right." he said holding his hands up, "My room is much worse. Peter has been on an on with who is escorting who, and quite fairly I think he's just nervous that he'll be getting a girl he doesn't like." he said grinning at the amusment, but also, hiding his plan and smirk very well.

"Poor him." Claire said as she fumbled through her drawers looking for a dress to wear. "And-And how does that work?"

"Hmm, Peter?"

"No, the...escorting." she said looking to him nervously. He gave another chuckle,

"Don't worry, I'm sure you _(That is to say, Peter)_ will pick the right one." he said filled with amusment,

She tilted her head and studied the grinning boy, "What are you up to?" she asked curiosly,

"Nothing, why i'm ashamed you would think I was up to no good." he said pretending to be hurt by her comment,

"I never said you were up to no good. _You_ came up with that one on your own." she said smiling.

He gave laugh and right after, she went into the bathroom to change. Giving fifteen minutes of getting ready and talking, they went down to the Great Hall...

"By the lion, I was going to send a search party to look for you both." Peter said smiling. Claire gave a soft laugh, before sitting next to Lucy.

"Good morning, Claire." She said beaming.

"And Good morning to you as well." Claire replied.

"My lady, your father had sent a letter. I placed it on your desk." Loretta said smiling. Claire tilted her head,

"Did you? Oh, I must have missed it." she said re-tracing her steps in her mind. She was quite sure she didn't see it.

"Edmund, you didn't see it did you?" she asked looking to him. He shook his head as he placed his goblet down.

"Not that I saw, no."

"Oh well. Lucy how's the party turning out?" Claire asked changing the subject,

"Oh! Quite lovely! I sent the invotations out yesterday, and- oh you are going to love it!"

"Now Lu, we still have to find our dresses and escorts." Susan added looking to the girls and then to a stack of letters coming in. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Peter and Edmund looked to eachother and chuckled, "Oh, look here! I'ts our first reply to the ball!" Lucy cried out with delight, "And-!" but she stopped as she read the last part,

"Oh no! Peter!" she shouted angrily to the boy causing Claire to jump a little in her seat. Peter looked confused,

"Wha- What's wrong, Lu?" he asked starting somewhere.

"Your _buddies_ are coming! Cedrick and Erick!" she said with disgust and annoyance. "They'll ruin everything!"

"Now Lu-."

"Who are they?" Claire asked looking to Peter. He smiled and took a sip from his goblet,

"They're are dukes (also brothers) from Nain Endreth, and my closest friends." he said looking to Lu who pouted.

"And whats wrong with them?" Claire asked looking from Susan to Lucy who both looked disgusted at the topic of the two brothers.

"They are_ too _childish, and to top it off, there twenty! Yet they love to pull jokes and pranks on anyone and everyone."

"They're just having fun." Peter retorted. Susan crossed her arms and looked at him with an expression,

"Really? Does getting your dresses torn and hunged at the top of the north tower sound like fun to you?"

"It would be nice to meet other people anyways." Claire threw in smiling,

"Oh, good. They'll be here this evening." Lucy said annoyed.

"Maybe Erick should take you as an escort Claire." Edmund suggested causing Peter to look to him with a somewhat annoyed face,

"Really Edmund? Do tell why?" he asked crossing his arms. Susan looked to Claire and smiled shaking her head,

"They're are always like this. Both Childish aswell."

"We are not!" the two kings replied.

"Hard to imagine." Claire teased causing Lucy to giggle. Peter looked to Claire and gave a fake suprise expression,

"By the lion, A princess dishonoring a King in his own castle! Now I have seen everything." he

said getting up from his seat. Susan stood aswell,

"Claire, Lu, Loretta, Care to join me in a morning ride to Tree Top hill?" she asked as she pushed in her chair.

"Oh,Su! You'd know I love to go, but I need to finish planning." Lucy said sorrowly. Loretta smiled but declined.

Susan turned to Claire with an eager expression. Claire smiled and stood,

"Why not? It won't hurt." she said sarcastically cuasing Susan to smile with joy.

"No, but you might. Your riding is still terrible." Peter threw in cuasing Susan to frown,

"That's very blunt, Peter." she retorted. He only shrugged and walked around the table to meet the two girls,

"If she goes, then I'll have too aswell." both girls looked to each other with confusion. Lucy was grinning as was Edmund.

"Why would you need to come?" Susan asked. Peter bit his lip,

"To help her and protect you both."

"That's a sorry excuse."

During the argument, Loretta had snuck out quietly by exiting the Servants passage. Now, everyone would have seen this if Peter had not been making rather poor come-backs at Susan.

"Fine." they both said coming to an agreement. Claire had stood gazing at the window the entire time. She blinked and looked to them both.

"I'm sorry?"

"Peter will be riding with you." Susan explained. Claire gave a 'Oh' and the three walked out to the stables.

"Lovely morning for riding." Peter said looking at the sky. Claire looked up and agreed,

"It is. So how far is Tree Top hill?" she asked as they entered the Stables. Susan smiled,

"It's not that far. It's only fifteen minutes away. Oh, Hello Graindul." she replied as Graindul the Faun came from behind the stable doors.

The faun smiled and bowed, "Your majesties, For what do I have the honour of your presence?"

Peter chuckled, "Graindul, we are taking a short ride to Tree Top hill, and are needing two mounts."

"Two?" he asked since he counted and saw three. Peter caught on rather quickly, "Y-Yes, two. Princess Claire is not rather ready to ride on her own." he said somewhat nervous . Claire frowned. Although she knew he did not mean it _personally_, Peter was beginning to annoy her some what. She could ride _(well for a decent beginner) _but the phrase itself sounded insulting...

"Oh, Well if her majesty would ever need training or a good practice, I would be most honored." he said with a smile.

Claire smiled and nodded, "Oh yes please. It would be an honor for _me_ to learn from such a respectible faun." she said causing the faun to blush slighlty.

In a few minutes they had their mounts and were mounted. Claire was seated first followed by Peter behind her. She had assured him she could ride in the back but his reply was only,

_"I'm sure, but just to be safe."_

Susan had smiled but quickly hid it when Claire turned to her.

"What?"

"Oh its nothing. Peter, care for a race?" Susan asked causing the Oldest Pevensie to chuckle,

"Su, why would you ask that? We all know I'm good at this."

"Yes Peter the Big Headed. I'm truly suprised your crown still fits." she said causing Claire to choke back a laugh. He frowned but smiled,

"Fine. To Tree Top hill. The Loser...let's see what can we wager on?" he asked looking around,

"The sheer joy of competition?" Claire suggested but he only looked down and gave a

_"Are you Serious?" _look. She held her hands up,

"Sorry, just trying to help." she threw in. Susan smiled at a thought.

"Oh_ High King_, The winner gets to pick the others escort for the party." she said smiling.

He chuckled, "Is that it, Su? I do hope you like_ Erick _or _Cedrick_." he said grinningly.

"Just count us off." she said letting his remark roll off. He chuckled and brushed back a strand of his bangs,

"Ready? _Hang on Claire... _Get set....Go!" he shouted. On the word 'Go' Claire felt an unpleasent jolt as they lunged forward and galloped off with full speed...

BBB

"I wager five silver coins that Susans going to win." Lucy mumbled to Edmund as they watched from the balcony. He chuckled and rubbed his hands, " Let's hope so. I don't think Susans going to like having to escort whoever Peter chooses." They both chuckled at the thought, "Oh it looks like another storm is coming in from the Hill." Lucy pointed out. Edmund tilted his head,

"That's wierd. I didn't see it there a few mintues ago. Did you?" They looked to eachother with mixed expressions...

BBB

"Come on, Susan!" Claire shouted with delight as Susan laughed the entire time. Peter chuckled and looked behind to see his Sister coming up with speed.

"Oh, Susan, Can't you ride any faster?" he teased as they rounded a tree stump. Claire chuckled at the sight of the siblings teasing one another.

"Do you want to go faster?" Peter shouted into her ear as the wind picked up. She looked up with a confused expression,

"Is that even possible?!" she asked smiling since they were all ready at a very fast speed. He chuckled and closed his arms closer around her waist.

"I take that as a yes." she shouted causing him to chuckle. Again another unpleasant jolt was felt as their mount galloped hard and fast. Susan laughed from behind as she too knew that trick.

Within ten minutes, they were neck and neck.

"Were allmost there!" Peter teased trying to see how far his sister was willing to go in this challenge.

"You should be scared!" she retorted. The Hill came into sight and both challengers gained speed,

Claire blinked as a drop of water splashed on her cheek. She wiped it off with her sleeve and looked up. The Clouds were black and she could have sworn she saw them moving in a circular form... as if forming a funnel...

"Uh, Peter?" she said tuggin on his tunic. He looked down, "What is it?" he asked with a tone of happiness,

"We should probaly head back."

"Wha-?" he said slowing down some.

"And Susan is the winner!" Susan shouted as she reached the hill. Peter looked up and groaned. Susan smiled brightly as Peter and Claire aproached,

"Well done, Su." Peter congradulated, "That was by far the best competition I've had."

"Your not sweet talking your way out of this, Peter." she said crossing her arms. He sighed and groaned,

"Okay, Who is it?" he said giving in. Claire looked to the trees and saw movement.

"No, Not 'Who is it'...but _Whats that_!" she shouted. Peter turned quickly at the fright in her voice as did Susan. They all went wide eyed to see a misfigured animal.

It had sharp claws from its paws and fanged teeth. Its ears were almost hairless and one had a whole through it.

The wind gusted as lighting and thunder filled the air and sky. Susan pulled out her bow and shot one below the arm causing it to howl. The beast did not die but started foaming at the mouth.

One gave a roar causing Peter and Claire to be flung saddleless. They both collapsed near each other as two of the beasts surounded Susan and her horse.

"Peter!" she screamed as she shot again. He quickly stood up and charged the beasts, drawing Rhindon out in the process.

"Get away from her! Back!" he shouted striking at the neck. The beast flung itself at Peter pinning him to the ground. Rhindon was out of reach and Susan was trying to fire again and trying to control her mount at the same time. The beast growled and lunged towards the pinned King.

Suddenly, a rock came whizzing in slamming itself into the side of its beasts head. The beast looked up instantly and howled before charging Claire who had thrown the rock. Claire backed away some as the beast came running to her. It lunged and missed its target since she crouched down right as it had lunged. She stood quickly and turned but tripped on the hem of her dress. She stumbled back down to the growned. The beast howled and charged again...

"Back! Oh, Get back!" Susan shouted as she pierced the foaming beasts under belly. It howled in pain and went limp.

"The Stomach!" She shouted. Peter ducked as a beast went hurling above his head. She turned to Claire and pulled her bow up...

The Beast charging Claire lunged again, but went limp suddenly as a red arrow striked its stomach. Claire backed away and stood brushing her self off.

"Susan behind you!" she shouted. Susan turned but was thrown off...

"Su!" Peter shouted as he stole a glance. The beast howled and flipped him over its shoulder causing him to go back into dueling the beast...

A hag had leaped forward and tackled Susan to the ground causing Susan to let out a groan of pain.

"Get off of her!" Claire shouted as she picked another rock and threw it. The hag screeched and clutched its head. It saw Claire and turned its attention back to Susan...

"I said-!" but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Get off of me!" she shouted. She turned to face Lorreta.

"My lady! Quickly!" she said hurryingly. Claire looked confused and yet relived. "Loretta? What? How?" Loretta picked up a rock and tossed it at the hag. "Quickly! Back to Cair!" she ordered firmly as she gave Claire Peter's mount.

"What about the others?" she asked worriedly. In the back, the voices of Peter and Susan could be heard as they dueled their enemies...

"I'll help them!" she said annoyed as she tossed another stone at the hag.

The hag looked up and vanished into smoke as did the beast Peter dueled.

Peter looked to Loretta with curiosity and untrust. Susan panted and aproached the two girls,

"Thanks. Are you all right?" she said breathing deeply. She wiped her bangs,

_that were now drenched with sweat, _out of her eyes and rubbed her cheek were

she had a scrach.

"How did they-?"

"I don't know." Claire breathed as she clutched her wrist. Loretta looked to them before speaking,

"We should probally head back." she said taking Claire's arm. Peter noticed somethin, growled and pointed Rhindon at her.

"Get away from her." he growled. Claire turned around quickly as did Susan, yet Susan looked confused and angry,

"Peter? What are you doing?" she asked sternly crossing her arms.

"Your majesty, whatever did I do wrong?" Loretta asked with shock.

"Yes what did she?" Claire asked to Peter. He looked to her and then to Loretta,

"It's an odd couinsidence that when we arrive here, we're ambushed. Its very odd that during battle, she shows up and they all dissapear." Loretta growled and stomped her foot,

"That is couinsidence, and couinsidence only, _your majesty_." She said glaring at him. Peter growled,

"It's funny how_ you _come and run straight to Claire's aid."

-"Peter." Claire warned,

"It's _my_ duty to _protect_ the Princess." Loretta said taking Claire's arm. Peter puffed his cheeks out,

"_Protect? Or Kill_?" he hissed. Loretta smiled coldly and Claire looked shocked,

"P-Peter, How could you say such a thing!" he ignored the comment and glared to Loretta.

"I was trying to protect her unlike _you_." Loretta said still smiling to Peter's statement. Peter pushed the steel closer to the girls' throat,

"Don't you dare say that to _me_. I was trying my best!"

"Oh, It showed."

"Oh, you-!"

"Peter, Stop!" Susan shouted angrily. Peter looked to her and then to Loretta. He lowered his sword with a growl.

"Come on, Claire." he said sheathing Rhindon and taking her hand. She pulled away and went closer to Loretta.

"No." she said shaking her head. Peter turned around with confusion,

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry Peter, but no." Claire said softly,

"Wha-?"

"You accused her of treachery and then threatened her. No. How could I ever?"

"Claire, look I'm sorry but she-."

"Let's just get back to Cair Please... I don't think it's safe out here..." she said softly. She looked to Susan who agreed.

Susan mounted Claire on her horse, gladly to get the girl away from her right now, in her mind,

_Idiotic Brother_.

"We will meet you at Cair. Peter _don't _do anything stupid." Susan warned. He looked to Claire who looked away. Susan gave him a face and then galloped off into the forest with Claire...

Loretta had a soft smile on. She grabbed her mount, but was stopped by Peter who took her arms roughly.

"If _you_ dare harm _her, I _will-!"

"You'll do what?" Loretta asked annoyed. "And _Why_ would _I_ harm her?"

"I read your's and her letter!" he grolwed shaking her some what, " I read what was in it, and its not very..._protective_.. I read her letter from her father and she hasn't the clue what you are doing...So like I said, If you dare harm her, or even hurt her in anyway,_ I will hurt you, and I won't give a damn if you are a girl or not."_

"Impressive... You stalk her now."

"I do not." he said growling.

"Oh, I bet whatever chance you had with her are now _very_ slim and probaly gone."

"Be are not." he growled again gripping her arms tighter. She smiled brighter catching on to the anger of the King.

"Oh, I see... _you wuv her_." She said in a baby talk tone. She then began laughing at the idea.

"Oh how cute! _King Peter wuving Pwincess Cwair!"_

Peter growled, "Shut up!" he warned. "_And if I do_, its no ones concern, and_ it's definelty not yours!_ _It's over."_

"Oh, _High King,_ I'm just getting started." Loretta said with a frown, " I don't know what you read, but how is _she_ going to feel when she finds out _you_ read _her_ letter and invaded her privacy....I don't know about you, but_ I _would feel sick knowing a mere boy is stalking me."

"Just wait." Peter warned before realeasing her. "Just be ready." he growled before mounting his horse and galloping off...

Loretta smiled coldly. "Oh, I will be." she said aloud. The wind blew again,

"Its just...will you?" she said laughing evily. The thunder struck the air and the ligthening flashed.

"My lady. We have the girl." A hag said coming out from the bushes.

"Let go of me!" the girl said trying to fight the hag. The hag threw the girl into the soil with a laugh.

"You see, Eglira , if you want something done. You have to do it yourself." Loretta told the hag. The hag laughed as Loretta transformed into the _Enchantress Sibylla..._

Sibylla looked down to the girl and smiled, "You." she said to the _real_ Loretta. Loretta looked up shaking with fright. Her face was dirty and she had a busted lip. "You should have_ never _went riding last night." she said snickering.

"I need to be with Princess Claire. I-I'ts my job, " Loretta said almost to tears, "Please." she begged, causing Sibylla to smile

"Let's say...you've been replaced." she said laughing evily. Loretta shook,

"Don't harm her, Please! I need to be with her-."

"And so you shall." interupted Sibylla. Sibylla pulled out her wand and looked down to her, and frowned,

"In the afterlife." Loretta went wide eyed,

"No, Please!"

The hag gripped Lorettas hair and pulled her up.

"Please! I'm begging you!"

"Many beg!" Sibylla replied, "But its always the same." she said coldly.

"You cruel wicked woman-!"

_"Life_ is cruel! Why should the after life be any different!" Sibylla retorted raising her wand.

"Please!"

"I hate to do this...truly..._My_ only regret is you not seeing your little friends die."

"I- I'll do anything!"

"_I must _do this."

"Oh, Please!"

"Despair..." Sibylla hissed raising her wand to full height.

"Please!"

"and...DIE!"

"NO!"

Down went Sibylla's wand. A blast of lightening and bright light filled the air along with the loudest thunder almost equal to the sound of an explosion but worse, mixing with a scream...

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I had it done weeks ago, just never got to post it up. Its probaly the longest I've written. Hopefully I can get more like these up! :) The ending starts the main plot...Corin will come in soon...and following after we'll go into **_**"The Horse and his Boy"... **_**but that won't be for a long time... Ideas, Thoughts, Opinions and Reviews are greatly welcomed...! Thanx to all who reviewed!...**


	17. A Family Failure and Her New Magic

* * *

"Edmund, they're here!" Lucy shouted from the bottom of the staircase. She didn't wait for him to respond or show, but only let her eagerness take over her. She ran to the great doors and opened them running down the outside corridor only to see Susan and an upset Claire.

"What happened?" Lucy asked coming to a halt. Susan dimounted and sighed,

"Peter." she said as Lucy came over brushing the hair out of her face.

"What did he do wrong?" she asked as Claire passed by without even saying a 'Hello' or 'Hi'.

Susan gave her a look causing the youngest queen to give a "oh".

"Was it that bad?" she asked as a faun took Susan's horse to the stables.

"Worse. Peter couldn't keep his _feelings_ to himself and accused Lorretta of a crime that we don't even know of! Honestly, not that I have nothing against it,but maybe Claire shouldn't be talking to him. Well, not until he gets his head out of the clouds and realizes she's leaving soon, and who knows, she may not be coming back."

"But Susan, I think he likes her." Lucy whispered as she took the Gentle queens arm and escorted her to a secluded area.

"Lucy, its nice to see things the way we wish they were, but I'm afraid I was mistaken. Maybe...Maybe trying to set them up so early was a bad idea."

"But Susan-!"

"No, Lu. We need to call this off."

"But Edmund agrees!"

"To call it off?" Susan asked confused. Lucy shook her head and smiled,

"No, he thinks _she_ may like _him_ aswell!"

"Like who?" Edmund asked coming up to the two girls. Lucy looked relived and grabbed his arm roughly,

"Edmund, tell her."

"Tell Susan what?" he asked rubbing his arm were Lucy had gripped it.

"That Claire might be falling for Peter! or Vise-versa!" Susan sighed and looked to Edmund.

"W-Well... it's sorta obvious, Susan. Plus, knowing how jealous Peter gets, I figure that we get her a temporary escort for the party until Peter comes to his senses and offers to be _her_ escort."

"And what if she denies?" Suasn added crossing her arms. Edmund beamed with deligth,

"That dear sister is going to be our job." he said rocking on his heels,

"What?"

"We get them to spend as much time together as possible-."

"Too late. Peter blew it this morning." Susan added. Lucy frowned and looked to her,

"We need to fix that."

"Fix what?"

"That problem of Peter and Claire _and_ your attitude." Susan's mouth dropped with suprise while Edmund held back a laugh.

"Look, all I'm saying is that this is going to be rough and wait a minute-." she paused suddenly, "Oh of course! I pick Peter's escort!"

"What?" Edmudn asked suprised. Lucy beamed and held her hand out to Edmund,

"My winnings?" she asked causing him to glare at her and sigh, "You'll get them in a few minutes."

"Susan? Ed? Lu?" Peter called out from the courtyard. The three monarchs looked to him and smiled,

"Peter! There you are? Where's Loretta?" Lucy asked causing him to frown.

"I don't want to talk about her. Listen, _where's _Claire?" he asked, eager to find her and explain everything.

"In her room." Edmund replied causing the High-King to burst out of the yard and into the castle.

"Oh lets hope she understands." Edmund said to them gaining a nod of agreement...

BBB

"Claire?" Peter shouted down the hall. He heard the slamming of drawers and instantly ran down to Claire's room.

"Claire?" he asked more gently as he walked inside. He noticed her things were on the bed and packed.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly. She came out of the bathroom with her hair flowing behind her.

"Leaving." she said plainly. He opened his mouth but shut it trying find words,

"I-But why?" he asked. Not had he finished saying the question did he realizes that was an idiotic question. "Look, What I meant was, Do you really have to go?" he asked softly.

She looked over her shoulder confused at the question and his soft tone, "I- I don't know. I mean, Peter, you threatened my _only_ friend, and accused her of trying to..to...to kill me! How am I not to react?"

"Not like this, I hope." he said trying to make a joke. She looked to him again and sighed. "What do you want me to do, Peter?" she said tiredly. "Loretta is probally going to feel out of place now that you accused her and-."

"But she was going to murder you!" he blurted out. She looked to him and titled her head in confusion,

"What?"

He sighed and pulled out a letter from his pocket. "She...She was going to murder you." he said again but this time, handing her the letter. She looked at him with caution before taking the letter.

She sat ontop of the bed and read the letter:

_Loretta,_

_My son has arrived at my brothers' country and his helping him and my nephew control the country. _

_It pains me to say that my daughters presence is no longer appropriate after the events that have followed. You have stated in your previous letters that she has been developing feelings for the High King of Narnia, and they have been 'inseperable' since their wild dance. If she has developed such a strong bond in only mere days than we have more to fear._

_That type of behavior is unacceptable and highly inapropriate especially with the High King. My dear son will be pained to know that she is dishonoring our family name and destroying all that he has worked up and lived by. I have always known she would be a failure, but now, I do not know what to think._

_Prince Reynald has asked for permission to marry my daughter and I have agreed, but under the cirmumstances that has taken place at the Prince's castle, I have thoughts that their marriage will not be succesful as I supposed, for my daugher has been a sorry excuse for a wife and fiance._

_In due time, preferablly at the Narnian Castle, I would like you to keep a close eye on my daughter and King Peter. Tell me everything there is to be said. The King is no more civalized than a barbaric animal and may try to seduce my daughter into a marriage of their own and possibly produce an heir for his own gain. That can not happen, for my daughters children must be pure and not tainted... I'm afraid you must do what you must and end her sorry and miserable life...-_

Claire cupped her mouth in shock and sorrow, "I can't- I can't read this anymore...Please take this away." she said choking back tears. Peter came up and took the letter away before tossing it into the fireplace.

"Claire-." he said softly kneeling down so that he looked up to her, "Everythings gonna to be all right, everythings gonna be fine." he said taking her palm. "Really." he said stroking her palm with his thumb.

_"Come on Lucy, we have to stick together now...Everythings gonna be all right, It's gonna be fine..."_

The words were so familliar and yet she could not place it...

_"I have always known she would be a failure," _the words of the letter came piercing her. She leaned in and cried into Peter's shoulder causing him to rub her back,

"Shhh, Claire, its gonna be fine...trust me." Peter whispered softly in her ear....

* * *

"Wow, all from a letter." Edmund whispered as he, Susan, and Lucy peeked from behind the door frame.

"Shh!" both girls hissed angrily to the king.

"What? All I'm saying is who would get so emotional over a letter?" Lucy scoughed and knudged him.

"Really, Edmund? How would you feel if Mum or Dad said you were a failure or an embaressment?" she asked. Edmund nodded in agreement, "True."

"Both of you!" Susan hissed as she watched Peter kiss Claire softly on the cheek...

"Aww" both girls sighed causing Edmund to roll his eyes.

"Girls."

"Edmund!

"Susan!"

" Oops!" Susan said covering her mouth..

* * *

Peter leaned in and kissed her cheek softly cuasing her to look up,

"Everythings going to be fine...trust me." he said brotherly. Claire smiled,

She nodded and exhaled, "I trust you," she replied firmly. He smiled and noticed _she_ was moving closer to _him. _He smiled brighter before leaning in but-.

"Edmund!" an angry voice came from the door causing the two to jump apart. Both Peter and Claire looked to the door frame suprised. Peter was blushing terribly at the state they were caught in, while Claire was blushing as well, but luckily her tears and previous emotion were a perfect excuse unlike Peter.

"Uh, This is awkward." Edmund said rubbing his neck.

"Lovely, _Susan_." Lucy mumbled crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." Susan replied.

Peter stood still holding Claire's hand and walked to his siblings.

"Were you _all _spying on me?" he asked suprised at their behavior. The three nodded quietly causing Peter to let go of Claire's hand and throw his hands up in the air,

"I can't belive this! Edmund,_ you _I would expect but Susan, Lu, what's your excuse?"

_"I_ wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid._ Lucy_, what's _your_ excuse?" Susan asked smiling at the younger girl. Lucy still had her arms crossed and growled,

"Don't push it...Look, Peter, Claire, we're terribly sorry. We should have known better-."

"Yes, you should have." Peter threw in, "Is there _anyone esle _out in the hall who would like to know whats going on?" he asked jokingly. It was an actual surprise to see a couple of heads poke out from behind the door.

Peter looked shocked, "I was joking!" he said smiling and laughing. Claire couldn't help but smile and laugh a little herself as did the others. Peter's heart jumped with shock and delight when Claire placed her head on his shoulder...

BBB

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Sibylla screamed. The hags backed away frightened and some fled from the hall.

"That little wrench!" she screamed at the mirror that showed Peter smiling while he held Claire's hand while she rested her head on his shoulder..."Damn it! Damn her! Damn _them_!" she screamed in a high pitch. The hags cowered and hid behind anything that would sheild them.

_"How. Is. This. Possible!" _she screamed twirling her wand out and blasting the mirror to peices.

"He accused her friend and the letter! oh that letter!" she screamed, "Damn him!" she cursed throwing a phial of liquids into the wall...

"M-my Lady?" a brigand came up cautiosly. Sibylla spun around flaring with anger,

"What!" the brigand cowered and kelt down on both knees, "W-we found him...my lady...the boy."

"Find him! Kill him! Do not let them be reunited!" Sibylla screamed with anger.

"My Lady?" the brigand questioned. Sibylla grolwed in reply, "If he reunites with her..she'll remember! Now go!" she screamed pointing her wand at him (causing him to jump out of the way) and blasting the place were he had used to be._ "Any one else want to question me!" _she screamed causing the hags to shake their heads.

She looked to them snarling before a glittering mirror piece caught her eye. Peter's hand holding Claire's...

"Not for long." she growled. She walked past the shaking hags and to another mirror covered in webs...

_"Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee. Let me see thy face!" _A blast of white light covered the room causing the hags to cower.

Sibylla laughed with delight. A shadowy demon with no face but firey eyes peered through the mirror.

"Alas! Show me King Lune!" she ordered. The demon roared and the vison changed showing King Lune on his throne talking to one of his advisors. "Excelent." Sibylla said smiling,

"Show me, _The Empress of Narnia!" _she cried out expecting to see herself. The vision changed and showed Claire walking with Lucy and Peter down the halls of Cair Paravel. Sibylla snarled but recovered, "Show me that girl...the witch." The mirror focused on Claire's happy face.

Sibylla studied the image before smiling, "Show me her in full glory!" The demon roared and the vision changed to two women ontop of a hill with a morning sun shining right behind them. Claire stood perfectly posed and with a majestic face as her hair and dress flowed fluidly in the morning wind. On her side was a girl Siblla knew not. She wasn't a queen or a princess...or even from this world, and yet, she had a bow and sword.

"How can I become supreme ruler of the worlds?" Sibylla asked the firey demon. The demon roared and spoke with a demonic voice : _Kill the King Peter and Queen Claire_

"Of course! Wait-! Queen?"

"_Queen Claire of-_" A majestic roar sounded the deep shaking the hall which Sibylla stood drowning out the last bit. Sibylla smiled and looked to the mirror,

"How do I kill her?" The vison changed as images swept by untill it showed Claire crying over Peter in the rain.

Sibylla smiled..."Excellent." she laughed... "_Take....soul...Trade..." _the demon growled. Sibylla laughed and twirled her wand,

_A word of causion to your tales....If she should return....you will fail.... _The mirror returned to the previous image with Claire and the girl on the hill...

The demon gave a roar before vanishing... Sibylla looked at her reflection before screaming...

"THAT LITTLE- AHHHH!!!!she screamed causing everything glass (Save the mirror) to shatter.

"_Fine_...I will kill the brat myself!" she snarled to mirror. The vision of King Lune came back into the mirror.

"Be prepared!" Sibylla shouted causing the hags to peek from behind their places,

"Pre-prepared?" A hag asked causing Sibylla to turn and smile, "For the Death of the Old King!"

"We're going to kill him?" A hag asked. Sibylla frowned,

"No, he's just sick...Of course we're going to kill him and Corin too!" she shouted with triumph. The hags cheered,

"No Kings for Archenland and no princes!" they cheered,

"_I_ WILL BE QUEEN!" Sibylla screamed into the night. The hags cheered and stomped their staffs on to the soil. "QUEEN SIBYLLA, EMPRESS OF ALL WORLDS!!!" she screamed to the moon...The bats fled their caves and trees as they took flight into the night.

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"As long as he does his part and I do mine...Narnia will be mine."_ Sibylla told herself...._

Loretta watched in horror since she was chained to the wall...It was lucky that Sibylla was unable to kill her and that Aslan had somewhat appeared and saved her.

Sibylla screamed with delight, "NOW IT'S TIME WE PLAY OUR PART IN THIS TALE!!!! GO NOW! AS PLANNED!!! GATHER OUR ALLIES!!!! THREE YEARS!!! GO!!!" She screamed as the hags and demons present bursted out of the hall with speed.

She turned back to the mirror to see Peter and Claire sitting down in a library... She smiled, "Oh do enjoy it...while you can..." she laughed evily letting her witch character show as her screechy witch laugh pierced the night....

**A/N: I'm so glad to get another chapter up! :) Here shows Sibyllas true evilness I had inspiration with the mirror from Snow White and plus I had gone to Disneyworld and saw Fantasmic so inspiration there! Plus Disneys: Enchanted! The Next chapter will get into Peter and Claire's new found friendship, and Luke's problems at his Uncles Country...This is Sibylla's Last chapter for now, as the next chapters will be the Party planning, the Party, Peter and Claire's relation, Susan and Rabadash, and all that good stuff! So don't worry! It may seem to soon and crowded but it all spreads out! Reviews, Ideas, Opinions, and thoughts are welcomed!! :)**


	18. Of A Love And Dream

"Luke!" a woman cried out as the prince galloped into the stables. "What happened?" the woman asked as Luke was dismounting his wounded cousin. The girl helped bring his cousin down. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, but grew serious again.

"Laura, he was ambushed. Where is my uncle?" he asked as two soldiers came and took his cousin away. Laura sighed, "I'm sorry, Luke... He has gotten worse..."

"Worse?" Luke asked as they followed,

"Yes...he doesn't remember or even recognize his own kin... and I've been looking for you for three days...I rode to the Outpost but they told me I was a day late... I couldn't risk anything, well not with Eglain..." she stopped him and turned him to look directly at her,

"Luke...I fear for your uncle and our lives...and your sister...Oh, how do we know these _Narnians_ are allies?" Luke placed his hands on her shoulder, and exhaled,

"King Peter and his family are very kind and gentle. Trust me, she is more out of harms way than we are."

"That's what I fear." Laura mumbled as they began walking again, "Eglain is not our ally and you know that." she whispered to him causing him to nod.

"I know...Laura listen to me...Something is stirring in my fathers country and I know not what it is.."

"What are we going to do? Eglain can not be overthrown, Luke. You know this."

"We have to deal with this somehow. Look my Father has ordered me to stay for a month and then ride and bring Claire back...but I'm hesitant. I feel for your safety.."

"Why?" Laura asked as they went up the stairs to the Keep. Luke grabbed her and led her behind the keep were it was quiet and the Garden there made it peaceful...

"I-I haven't told them." he said somewhat disappointing. Laura took his hands and rubbed them,

"Why haven't you? Are you ashamed of me?" she asked as they sat together on the stone bench.

"No! Of course not! I love you. It's just...Father wants our blood (His blood) to be _pure_, but I don't want that. If I told him, he will send his men out and find you..."

"Then tell at least your sister, Luke. She loves you and would never keep something from you."

"I know...I'm proud of her no matter what Father says..."

"And you've said yourself that she was strong enough to be on her own, and if these Narnians are who you say they are then there shouldn't be any worries. You said yourself that you believe King Peter had his heart won by her."

"High King." Luke corrected. Laura smiled and rubbed his palm,

"Well I don't believe she will hold any malice towards you." she said lovingly. He looked to her and kissed her softly,

"Love, why must you always be so gentle?" he asked teasingly. She looked to him and smiled,

"Why must you always try and act heroic?" He chuckled and kissed her neck,

"That's who I am." he answered. She laughed and kissed his head,

"Then that's who I am as well." she said gently causing him to meet her lips and kiss them. Luke sighed and stood walking over to the railings. Laura gave a caring smile and followed,

"What troubles you?" she asked rubbing his back. He looked to her and sighed,

"I miss her terribly..." Laura smiled softly taking his hands, "I'm used to protecting her...to help her." he said looking to the valley below. "And now, King Peter has replaced me." Laura shook her head and squeezed his hands,

"He can never replace you, my darling." she said gently, "She may love him but you are her guide." she said looking down also to the valley below as well. He looked to her and stroked her cheek,

"Laura, I do not know who I am anymore. I feel like my days are coming to an end." her lips trembled at the sight of her beloved in pain,

"You are who you are. Do not try to be someone you are not. Your father has to understand that you and him are not alike."

"But we are. His blood runs in me...The same greed, same corruption...same weakness." he said sadly letting his head fall. Laura shook her head and lifted his chin,

"You and him will never be alike. Luke, Your path has been laid down before you and you have followed it. Your time will come when you will face the same evil as he did, and you will defeat it."

"You deserve someone better, Laura. All I've done is cause you pain and worry-."

"If I was to spend one day with you, I would take it than be telling myself for years to come _'What if" _if I hadn't. If I never knew you...I don't know what would have happened."

"But-."

"Luke, I would rather spend one lifetime with you on this earth than another with anyone else. You are my life now, and I will follow you and support you no matter what." she said stroking his cheek. He smiled softly and kissed her, and together, watched the sun set...

BBB

The day had gone fine with out much problems, but there was still no sign of Loretta causing Claire to become rather nervous. Peter and Edmund had assured her that no harm would come to her during her stay and that the guards would happily double their Night Watch for her assurance,

but that night, the halls of Cair Paravel were darker and quieter than usual as the High King tossed and turned in his bed....

"Where are you?" he mumbled huskily in his sleep...

_The forest was so peaceful...so calm...so still._

_" Peter" came a whisper but yet was so loud only he heard it clearly._

_He turned as his name was called. He looked to his left and right before proceeding forward._

"Where are you?" _he asked aloud. The sunlight was dim as it lit part of his face and the sound of water flowed softly nearby._

_"Peter" the voice whispered again. He stopped and looked around to take in the area. The trees were filled with life and flowed in the soft breeze. The air was soothing and yet, this place had an eerie efect on him...This place was filled with mysteries, anger, love , redemption, promise..._

_Peter sighed and turned to his right and began to walk,_

_"This way" the voice spoke clearly, almost as if it was behind him. Mid-step, he spun around and looked ahead. There was nothing but trees and-._

"Who are you?" _Peter asked as a shadowed outline of a girl twirling around appeared and unaffected by the boys call. The sun's rays fogged his sight infront causing him to only see the shadowy outline dancing._

_Peter looked to his sides before proceeding forward. The girl continued twirling unaware of the boys presence. Every time he took a step forward, he began to realize, he was getting farther away from her._

"Please come to me so I can see you!" _Peter shouted ahead. The girl continued dancing and began humming to herself a lovely ballad._

_"You...must come to me"_

"Why?" _He asked hoping she would give in and come._

_"To save me"_

"I can't."_ he replied feeling helpless and guilty that someone was asking for his help and he could not do anything about it._

_"Try" the voice sung firmly._

"I'm sorry."

_"You have to try, now come" the voice rang again in his ears. He looked ahead and then to the forest floor._

"I can't do this."

_"I need you, I'm calling you"_

"But this is a dream-"

_"Stop doubting yourself....Please trust me" Peter growled with anger but instantly as it came, it vanished._

_"Try" the voice whispered. A soft breeze swept in brushing his right cheek and filling him with strength and assurance. He exhaled, gathered his strength and walked forward... Instead of going farther away, the girl was coming closer this time..._

_His heart skipped a beat while his stomach did flips as the excitement and nervousness washed over him. Closer he was..._

_"Peter" the voice said aloud much stronger and human like. He looked ahead and noticed the girl had stopped dancing and was watching him...waiting..._

_"Peter" the voice said again. Peter nodded as if understanding some unspoken message. He came closer but still too far to make out any descriptions but only continued to see the outline and foggy shadow._

_"Peter"_

"I'm coming. Don't worry."_ he replied. His body trembled with excitement and nerves. A shiver went up his spine as he came closer. The fog was beginning to fade, but he still could not make out a description. There was something pleasant about the girl that drove him forward, but what, he did not know._

_"Peter"_

"I'm coming, hang on." _ The girl extended her hand out for him to take,_

_"Come, your almost there" The fog was thinning and the girls description was becoming a little bit more clearer. His breathing became fast as his heart pounded against his chest..._

"Peter!" _another voice called out in the forest. He and the shadowed girl looked to the direction of the voice. Peter had taken a step back with fright, and that he realized, was his mistake._

"Wait! No-!" _he called out when he looked back to the girl only to see her twirling and humming again. The distance between them grew farther away and no matter how hard he ran forward, he was still going farther away..._

"Stop!" _he shouted but it was no use. He finally gave up and stopped. He looked ahead to see the girl twirling farther away until she faded into the misty fog and out of sight..._

"Peter! Wake up!" _a voice echoed in the forest causing him to blink..._

"Peter Pevensie, I said-!"

"I heard you, Susan." he mumbled sleepily. He felt the softness of the bedsheets and realized he was back in his room at Cair. Susan mumbled under her breath and watched as the blond headed King sat up and lean his head against the bed frame. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, before looking out of his window to see dawn approaching. He looked to her annoyed and laid back down into the sheets.

"Susan, its not time to wake...Go to bed." Susan crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow. Peter Pevensie was not one to be woken up and was known to sleep in late if given the chance.

"Ugh, Peter! Stay awake! You promised Claire you would help her on her riding!" she said shaking him. He groaned and sat back up,

"One, I said I would, yes. Two, I said I would Mid-Morning, and Three, go back to bed." he said huskily before closing his eyes. She sighed and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Then do explain why she's all ready out of bed and wandering the grounds?"

"Let...her..." he said yawning. Susan sighed and left the topic alone. She shook her head and walked out to begin her duties.

Upon hearing the door shut, Peter opened one eye and gave puzzled thought at the question: Why was Claire wondering the grounds?

Giving a shrug and telling himself over and over again till he himself finally believed it that it was her business and she was just probably exploring the new area, decided to get ready for the morning since it was no use being wide awake and not able to fall back to sleep again.

BBB

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore in the distance was very soothing, especially for the morning.

Claire walked about the castle grounds as she admired the castle and the surrounding area. It was very difficult for one to get tired of Cair Paravel so easily, well with its splendor and all.

"Good morning, Milady. Care for anything?" a faun asked her as he was passing by. Claire gave a soft smile of thanks but politely declined.

The gulls became more clearer and distant as the Narnian sun peaked over the eastern sea. Which was a true wonder to watch.

Sighing with relaxation, Claire leaned onto the railing and looked out to the ocean only to squint her eyes.

"Is-no it can't be." she told herself. For a second, she had believed she had saw a figure walking on the water but the glare from the sun could have tricked her. She looked down into the courtyard and saw a few maids walking to and from with supplies...Lucy's party decorations.

She gave a soft chuckle before looking back up to see the sun now mid-center in the sky. She smiled before turning away and walking down the hall. The wind was blowing softly so this alone was very soothing.

Girk, Captain of the Narnian wolves rounded the corner and smiled, "Hello, Princess. Taking a morning stroll?" he asked as Claire stopped to talk,

"Oh, Yes. Just- Just admiring the view." she said smiling, "And you? Peter tells me you and your men- I mean wolves," she said apologetically causing him to chuckle,

"It's quite fine, Milady. And yes, everything is calm and no trace of evil in the forest. Aslan be blessed for he has blessed us with a fine morning." he said looking to the sea, Claire looked out as well,

"Yes, it is. Well, I must be off, but I do look forward to hearing from you again." Claire said as she walked off. Rounding another corner, she heard the sound of- well an eerie sound.

"What on earth?" she told herself as she walked over to the railing. She looked over to see nothing but the waves slamming into the sharp rocks. She leaned in closer as she saw a gold speck lying on one of the rocks...It was gold and shaped in a heart...

"Hmm? Must be Susan's or Lucy's locket." she said before climbing over the railing. She carefully made her way down from rock to rock until coming to the lowest rock where the locket rested.

She reached her hand out and took it. Instantly it sparkled. She looked up to see the figure walking again before disappearing.

"Odd." she looked the locket over and read the engravings on the back,

"_Be brave and upright and we shall love thee. Defend those before you as you are a great leader. Charge first into battle and be the last to retreat...These are the virtues of great king, Peter...-_ oh, so this belongs to Peter." Claire said as a wave crashed into the rocks. "But why does it sound so familiar?"

"You there!" a voice cried out from above. Claire looked up to see Peter looking down at her with a smile. She smiled and waved,

"How did you find me?" she asked surprised that anyone would find her in such a random spot and out of sight.

"Girk. I ran into him as he rounded the corner. Told me a princess was walking alone up here." She chuckled softly,

"Well, I'm going back up!" she said before remembering. "Oh! Peter! I found your locket!" she said holding the gold locket up. He gave a puzzled look,

"Are you sure it's mine? I don't recall ever having one. I wonder who gave it to me?" he said as he looked it over from above. Claire felt a weird sensation before looking up,

"I-I think I did." He gave her a confused look but she only shrugged,

"Well, It has your name on it!" she said placing it into her pocket. She gripped the rocks and hoisted herself up. The waves slammed into the rocks again but Claire was far from harms way.

"Be careful!" Peter said as he leaned over and extended his hand out. She lifted herself up and took his hand with gratitude. She lifted her foot onto the next rock for support so she could lift herself up, but her dress got caught under her foot causing her to slip. She gave a quick scream as she felt herself fall, but luckily Peter had her hand firmly in his. She clung onto his hand as she dangled above the sharp rocks. The locket went sliding out from her pocket,

"Oh no! Peter, your locket!" she said as it went crashing to the rocks and then shattering.

"Forget it!" he grunted as he held onto her. She looked back up to him for support,

"Try and lift yourself up!" he told her causing her to nod. She gripped onto the railings pole and hoisted herself up,

"Come on...that's it." Peter said encouraging until she was safely over the railings. He was half carrying her until he placed her down allowing her to regain herself.

"Thanks." she said kissing his cheek. He smiled as he took in deep breaths,

"Don't mention it....really don't...not to Susan." he said teasingly. She smiled softly before looking down to the rocks.

"I am sorry about the locket." she said looking back to him. He shrugged,

"Oh don't worry. I never even knew it was there...You can't loose something you never had." he said taking her arm and leading her to the stables...

The two walked side by side and talked about the wars and politics. Both Comparing and Contrasting their countries. Until coming to the stable master.

Graindul looked to them and smiled, "Back so soon? I can't say I'm surprised." he said merrily. Peter and Claire looked to each other with a grin before following the faun.

"Now let me see, King Peter, your horse is ready and Princess Claire you can borrow are new horse. He came wandering in late last night and I say, I haven't seen a horse like this all my life! He's very calm and gentle, yet has a stout heart! My he is a beautiful horse, one fit for your needs!" he said chuckling.

"He is a beautiful horse." Claire said looking to both Peter and Graindul. Graindul nodded, "Why of course!" he said readying the horse while Claire was petting its nose. Peter looked to Graindul who only nodded,

"He's yours." Peter said happily to Claire causing her to look up with confusion.

"Wha- No, Peter I couldn't possibly-"

"Of course you can!" he said merrily as well. "Now, A horse of Narnia does need a name." he said to her. She smiled and looked the horse over.

"Radnul?...no, no good...um, Oh I know! Fledge?" she said causing the horse to jolt its head up with a neigh. She smiled and looked to Peter who was watching eagerly.

"Fledge.... Yes, that is your name. I do wonder why it sounds so familiar..." she said as the horse stomped his feet int the dirt, ready for a ride.

"Eager aren't you?" she said merrily as Fledge gave another neigh of agreement.

"Well, he is your horse Claire! He seems to understand you." Peter joked as he brought his horse out from the stables. Claire followed him out as she took Fledge's reigns.

"Weird, one would say, but I feel like I've known Fledge for the longest time." she said as Peter helped her onto her saddle. He gave a soft chuckle,

"Well, at least you aren't screaming like last time." he said chuckling.

"I wasn't! I clearly recall that I was not screaming just... jittery." she said blushing a little. He grinned as he mounted his horse with ease.

"Now, make sure you grip the reigns firmly." he said showing her, "Good. Now, you need to- Hey!" he shouted as she and Fledge dashed off. He quickly motioned his horse into a run. With in a few seconds he was caught up with her.

"Stop!" he shouted. Claire tugged on her reigns, "Stop Fledge." she said calmly and in a few seconds she and Fledge were at a halt.

Peter galloped up to them with amaze and shock. "I-I thought you couldn't ride?" he said with disbelief. Claire looked to him and gave a soft laugh,

"I thought that as well...odd, really." she said noticing he was agreeing...

"Well, looks like my job is done." he said chuckling after a while. She looked to him and smiled,

"Thank you anyways, Peter. Also, Thank you for letting me have Fledge."

He smiled, "Your welcome. If you would excuse me, I guess I have some duties to attend to." he said somewhat sadly. She smiled,

"Well, your not. You have all day for that, but I ask for just the morning." she said happily. He instantly beamed with delight....

**A/N: My goodness! Another chapter! Thnx for all who reviewed. I would love to get your thoughts, input, ideas, opinions and Reviews on the story! Peter's dream is VERY important and you will see why in later chapters... Luke and his relationship is also important for it is a key in the climax as is the dream... Thank you ****narnianFAN97 ****!! I tried to throw in a bit of Claire's memory back in... Looking for a Beta to help with the story!!! Much Thanks!! Oh,"Fledge" is the stallion from The Magicians Nephew....he is also important! :)  
**


End file.
